


Not Alone Anymore

by Pomelo_Yumm



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha!Gawain, Alpha!Kaze, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Omega!Lancelot, Omega!Pym, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, There's no Omegaverse of this ship so I did it, alpha!arthur, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_Yumm/pseuds/Pomelo_Yumm
Summary: The Weeping monk is in Heat. He might need help
Relationships: Arthur/Nimue(Past), Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, first fanfic about these two cinnamorolls.  
> I really love this two dorks.  
> And I decided to have a little Omegaverse, beacuse why not :)

Squirrel didn't care about the rotten smell that his partner sweat, what he cared about was the amount of blood he was losing, but he didn't say nothing anymay. The mon- No, he know his real name; Lancelot was gripping his waist tightly while holding Goliath's leash. Squirrel was feeling Lancelot falling behind him, he didn't wanted that man to die, he was the one who saved him, and he know was a knight.He could't be angry. He felt Lancelot falling on his little shoulder, and from his mouth a bit of blood mixed with spittle started to fall down. Squirrel knew that the man would't survive if they didn't stop. Turning around he faced Lancelot and asked. 

-Are you really ok? Because you can say whatever you like but you start to smell like death.

Lancelot heared the little one's voice and raise his head a bit looking at Squirrel at the eyes. His big eyes showing worry and pity reminded him why he was in this situation first.He saved this child from his trinity brothers.Not a few hours ago he called on of those men his brother, 

If Father was here he would't be happy.

But even before he could answer he felt an intense pain al over his belly and started to making him feel more pain than the one he was already in.His muscles contractred and more pain was drowning in his back and belly.

_No..no…NO! Not here!! Lancelot tought._

Lancelot groaned and started to fell over the kid. "Lancelot!" Squirrel screamed his name but Lancelot was nearly sure he wasn't able to hear him.Soon the child started to smell a sweet fragancie that it was not too much but make him faze a little. He remembered that smell from Nimue, when she was seventeen years old she had to stay away from everyone, Squirrel didn't wanted to be away from his friend but Lonore, Nimue's mother had told him it was a signal that something called the "heat" was starting.That the person who was in the heat has to be alone and safe.

They didn't talk or said anything,Squirrel, strangely shut his mouth and let Lancelot in peace.Internally he beg to the Hiddens that it wasn't what he think it was.

And Lancelot prayed to his Lord for not to happen.

Otherwise they would be doomed.

* * *

When Gawain woke up he started to fight with whatever keep him in the ground.

A lot of grass and flowers holding him. He slowly started to get up he began to get rid of the plants, he touched where his injuries were supossed to be, but for his surprised now there were little greens scars that seems to imitate little plants all over his body that immediately disappeared.

He started to move and get up looking how the grass leaved the place where he once was.

-Thanks...-

His voice was crackling while he thanked The Hiddens, he never talked to them but suddenly they saved him.

Gawain choosed not to pay attention to this toughts, he look around the tent, he noticed that it was empty, but the place, the insigna on the shield of the carp.He was no longer in the Paladins camp but in Uther Pendragons's.

He shake a bit his head and leave the tent.

When he looked outsided it wasn't the night anymore, by his deductions it was dawn, he looked all over the camp and and discerned the bodies of the Paladins and the Soldiers of Uther.There were signs of a fight in the place,"The humans were so dumb"Gawain tought, but he wasn't there to insult the humans, actually, he didn't even know why he was there in first place, he just remembered the tent of Brother Salt and the cruelty of his hand.

He looked around and after walking a little he realized that he was barefoot. And his clothes that he was wearing were the same that he was wearing when he was captured and tortured with.

Gawain got close to a soldier of Uther's legion, someone with the same body structure.A young man, he tooke the boots first and after that he undressed the man ,he took the shirt and the pants.

Then he remembered something, _no, someone._

_Squirrel._

The little kid was there when he was still awaken , if the bodies Red Paladins are still here maybe the little boy, was too.Gawain started to fellt angry the, kind of men weren9't ashamed of anything, torture a child, kill a kid, Gawain almost vomit for the vision, if the Paladins ha killed Squirrel at least he will avenge the boy's memorie and kill how many red Paladines he finds on the road.But if the child was...dead he would seek for the body and give him the correct ceremony.He wished that he was incorrect and the child was alive, he begged that to the Hiddens.He wished that the boy was well hide but alive, Squirrel was very clever, and annoying.

-Squirrel!! 

But no one answered him.

He started to search all over the tents once and twice and once again, but nothing, the little kid disappeared.

Gawain bitted his tounge and after what it seamed hours of searching in every little part of the camp he decided to leave, he heard from a soldier's mouth that the Feys were close to the beach.Maybe if Squirrel survived he would have went there.He grabbed a horse, a white one.Or maybe the kid was hidding in the woods, or he run and founded Fey survivors.

All this possibilities and that is what scared him the most.He spur the horse and leave the smoky and abandoned camp.

Hoping that he wasn't late.


	2. Chapter 2

...and I was the last one to be found!My friends could never catch me !! You know? I'm very fast.-

Percival talked and talked and talked , and Lancelot enjoyed it, he felt pretty good actually, he liked the little boy, it was sad that he would had to leave him to the child's family, The Feys.

The pain has reduce a little and the smell wasn't so invasive, but it still was there, and it was really amazing that Percival haven't say anything...yet.

...I'm pretty sure you were really good...-Lancelot said, his voice thick and scratchy, as always.

I'am!!- The kid emphasized in that.

Lancelot grabbed him more stronger and decided to rest a little,luckly the kid left him.

After it seemed hours and hours of travelling Percival distinguished some fire and lights, Fey fire.

Lancelot noticed them too, he was ready, on the edge of a heat ,with blood and injuries and more than a thousands of fey deaths over his shoulders he get into the Fey camp ready to give this boy to his family.

They were getting closer and closer when Lancelot finally heared it, and everything happened fast, the impact on his cheek made him fell of the horse, he heard the child scream his name,he felt his heat finally reaching him, he heared the Feys getting closer, and in all this chaos, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Gawain travelled for what it seemed days, he left the Red Paladins approximately 2 or 3 days ago, and now he is in the way to a Fey camp, some farmers that were around told him that a little group of feys were going to the beach, so the Green Knight decided to go there as well.

But now he seems to be lost or at least he believed that, he wasn't a tracker but as an Alpha he recognize that particullary Fey fragance, Omegas and Betas were before him getting in this way, he followed the smell to the forest and then he found the camp.

A lot of Feys looked amazed with the man that was standing before them.

They seem to be looking a ghost.

But something made Gawain worry, there weren't too much Feys,and the ones here where lacerated, when he left the horse a lot of them touched his shoulders and pronunced the old Feys words:

"Born in the dawn..."-

"To pass in the twilight..."- 

He replied with hope, and Gawain knew that seeing the Feys defender they would maybe get a little of hope.

Soon all the camp knew that he was here, and the voices reached to the ones who were in charged.

* * *

Arthur was having really a lot of troubles, the attack to the Feys, the lost of countless lives and now this, they were in middle of nowhere.

And he knows that everyones is having a bad time, but he now was having a bad one, really deep, his wound with Nimue was slowly dissapearing, make him know that his partner was now gone.

And that pushed him more down.

Kaze didn't enjoyed too, the man was having a breakdown and she had enough, the Feys , the fights for the food, the ships, everything was going down.

And having an Alpha depressed and sad by her side didn't help.

Until this morning.

She tought the people were joking, but it wasn't a joke at all, the people were around and cheering for they warrior, The Green Knight.

Kaze was't sentimental but today she couldn't help herself and run to hug his friend.

Gawain scream with joy and hugged her too, they laughted and hugged.

She grabbed him from his shoulder with happiness and asked the question.

"How did you survived?"-

"It were the Hiddens, they saved me"-

She hugged him for the last time and saw that Arthur was coming.

"Gawain!?"

"Arthur..."

He tended his hand but Arthur rejected it and instead hugged Gawain.

Pym , the little Omega came too and hugged him with all her strength and joy while she cried.

And that aura of happiness was suddenly broken when they heard a scream.

They saw a lot of Feys screaming and shouting, and then they saw a little boy with a sword pointing to the Feys and a horse black was covering the kid and that bulge that were in the ground.

"Go away or I swear that I'll cut yor toungue and I'll stick in your eyes!!"

Gawain wasn't afraid of the threath but the person the kid was protecting, if the cape wasn't enough to rebel who that was the weepings and sad eyes did.

Squirrel was protecting The Weeping Monk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos!!!  
> 

Squirrel didn't expected the welcome they had.

When he felt the buzzing sound of a rock he didn't have time to do anything, the rock ended in Lancelot's cheek and made him fall from Goliath , he immediately scream his name and dismountthe horse , he saw some Feys coming.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he grabbed the sword.

It was heavy , and have a cross on it.

It still was covered in paladin's blood, he liked that, the blood of the Feys enemies,and it fell good, having a sword on his hands, defending someone.The only problem was that the person who was defending was the Weeping Monk and the people he was raising the sword to was his family.

But for Percival the man behind him wasn't a monster or an abomination. It was the man who protected him, who gave him all of the food they had and the one who let him snuggle and warm on his own body, the one that smiled at his stories and pat his head like a son. 

And he was not letting the Feys hurt him.

"Back off child!!! 

The Tusks were looking straight to Lancelot, pointing with the bow, the others came running.

Percival didn't doubt and pointed with the sharpen and bloody sword to the Tusks.

"Go away or I swear that I'll cut yor toungue and I'll stick in your eyes!!"

The Tusks didn't pay attention to the child in front of the them.

One of them aproacched to the unconscious ex-monk and Percival screamed and brandish the sword to his enemy as Goliath whinny loudly.

"PERCIVAL!!"

The child stopped immediately after hearing that voice.

Percival and the Feys turn around and saw how the Green Knight came running.

* * *

Gawain saw how the little boy grabbed the sword and defended the Feys killer.

Kaze,Arthur and Pym were suprised as him and stayed in their places with disbelief in their faces.

But he react fast and run to stop the boy from killing someone, this was Percival, the boy who escaped the Paladins the one who were so stubborn that put himself in risk for trying to save him.

So he truly believe that the kid could hurt someone.

"PERCIVAL!!"

And the boy turned and to see the great Green Knight, he didn't waste the time, he pushed the Feys that were closed to him and reach were was Percival with the big sword pointing to an young Tusk.The boy looked shock and Gawain used this little distraction to disarm the child.

It was a church's sword. With a cross on it...and problably the blood was problaby Fey blood.

He knelt and was in way to touch the Monk face, while he was getting close he started to smell a sweet and intoxicating fragance, wait that was the smell of an...

"NO!!"

Percival screamed as he knelt and buried his head in the killer's neck.He was sobbing and with hiccups his broken voice said:

"Please...no..."

Gawain touched with calm Percival's back and made the child looked him.

"He needs help...will you let me help him?"

Percival with tears in his eyes looked at Gawain and nodded.

Gawain didn't waste time and lifted the Weeping Monk by the legs and chest, placing with carefully his hands to not hurt the man anymore.

While he carried the unconscious man he smell now more of that smell sweet scent , it was really deep and for seconds he saw with more precision the face of the Weeping Monk, he was...beautiful, despite the wounds in his face and the blood he still being beautiful, his Ash Folks marks adorned his lovely cheeks.But the smell... it was different from every person he smelled before,it was like a sweet intoxicating smell, like sugar and smoke, with little touches of hazelnuts, and it was really really intense.

An Omega.

In Heat.

And Gawain was already feeling clumsy because of that fragance.All of his Alpha senses were telling him to touch and mark this beautiful Omega.

Luckly Arthur came and help him.

"Prepare the tent!!"

Arthur's voice brought him back to the reality ,Gawain leave the omega with Arthur and let that the other Alpha grabbed and leave the Ashman with Pym.

Gawain looked at the Percival that was watching the whole scene with tears on his cheeks.

"He'll be good, she is our best healer."

Gawain tried, really tried to sound conviced.

And for the look in the kid's face he was miserably failing.

Percival run and tried to hug Gawain but for his short height he just hugged the man's leg.But Gawain grabbed the kid and let him weep in his neck.

Arthur turned around and saw that a lot of Feys were muttering.

"Everyone!!Go back to your tents, tomorrow we will decide what to do.Go rest now"

The people didn't say nothing and leave the place.

The night was falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym cures the Wepping Monk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments and kudos, they are really appreciate!!

_Lancelot!!!-_

_He was running in the forest.It was a grey day and the sky was full of clouds.But the game Lancelot plays is for every day of the week and for every moment.The smoke was still on his clothes.Hours ago his Father took him to a "purification".His Red brothers burned the whole place and nailed in crosses all the heretics. And Lancelot saw it all._

_His Father told him that it was the only way to see the Lord and purify the lost souls._

_Lancelot believed him._

_But now he isn't with his Father anymore.He is in the forest, playing a game,he likes to run with Bennett, he's Red Brother, with his brown hair and esmerald eyes._

_Lancelot always had weakness for the green-eyes men._

_He hid in one big Oak,Lancelot was good at hidding, he was little and agile, with natural grace._

_Suddenly , all the noises stopped the only noise were the birds songs and the crackling of the herb behind him.And Lancelot then smell a fragance._

_It was almost like daisies, and Lancelot loves where they come from._

_Suddenly two hands caught him and makes him fall._

_Bennett was on top of him and and held him tightly to the ground._

_"Gotcha."_

_He let go with one hand and held his wrists with the other, and gently directed his free hand to Lancelot's neck._

_And started tickling his prey._

_Lancelot laugh and laugh, he loved this game. It always endeded up in laughter._

_"It's not fair! You can smell me from miles! Why don't you do something?"_

_Bennett let him go and looked at him with his green big eyes._

_Lancelot still smiling jumped and hug his Red Brother, and softly said in his ear._

_"I like when you catch me"_

_Lancleot smiled and saw how his Brother was blushing more harder._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Lancelot was eighteen at the time and he didn't knew how dangerous was to whisper this to another man._

_And with the time that changed. It was a grey day and the sky was full of clouds when his Father force him to watch how they burned Bennett._

_For heresy his Father said._

_For having a secret realayionship with an Omega they said._

_For loving you, they said._

* * *

Lancelot woke up suddenly and with pain.

His face hurts, his body hurts and worst, his legs and back hurt.

In summary everything hurts.

He was in a tent,and it was dark, surely it was cloudy outside, he was wearing his pants and his shirt, all of his clothes included his cape disappeared and the only thing he remembered was falling to the ground from Goliath and being unconscious.He remembers Percival screaming...

_Percival._

Now Lancelot woke up completely. All of Lancelot's senses were screaming to see the boy , to see if he was okay, if he was safe.

And all of his Omega senses were screaming for a cock.

Lancelot couldn't move for some moments and he stayed in the bed he started to rethink all of his options.

Suffer in silence while the Feys decided how to kill him sounded like a good option.But he also fell ashamed for himself, he was in a fey camp, lacerated and in his third day of his heat.

A really shameful end for The Wepping Monk.

Then he noticed that his face and wasn't hurting like it used , the place where the Tusks rock ended wasn't ablazing like before. 

While he thinked that,he notice the woman who was beside him.It was redhaired and she was preparing a Fey pottage.

Great. Now Lancelot has spectators. He couldn't even suffer in peace.

The woman seem not to notice that he was awake and keep doing her stuff.

Lancelot felt his belly acking more harder and he couldn't repress a slight moan of pain for his condition.

Then the woman looked at him with an iron look.

"Don't move, it willl be worse"

She grabbed a cloth and took off the "shirt" Lancelot has.

And when she didi it she tried to supress a scream and failed.

The man's chest was a mess it was covered in deep wounds.Some of them were yellow and some of them were purple , and some still bleeding. The girl looked shocked and watched the wounds for a long time and after what it seems a eternity she started to clean them, she was shivering while her hands were working.

Lancelot didn't say nothing but the pain of his heat and the cloth cold didn't suit well and he started to breath more hevay and tears started to appear.

The girl noticed it and her stoic gaze chage it immediatly for a worried one. She touched his forehead and started to do something that he would have never expected.

She started to sing.

_Lullay lullow,_

_lullay lully,_

_Beway bewy, lullay lullow,_

_Lullay Lully,_

_Baw me bairne,_

_sleep softly now_

_My good boy..._

Lancelot now started to weep.He gave up, he was losing it, the girl was gentle like nobody in his past has been, and her hands touched him like a sweet mother caress.

"nonononono, sory, sorry , sorry..."

The girl was apologizing and started to clean again his body.

"you'll be okay, I promised... I'm so sorry...I didn't know...Oh sorry"

Lancelot keep weeping and the girl talked abou how he willl be okay.

"...we have really good cooks, you willl have to eat something...you seem to be very big and strong but you more skinny than I!..."

Then a strong and sour fragance flooded the place.

An Alpha.

He recoiled when the smell of the heat hit him straight.

Lancelot remembers this man.He doesn't forget a fight and the one who is he fight with.

And for the look he receives the Alpha remembers it too.

"Is he ready, Pym?"

The girl, apparently call Pym got up and let the man come over and sit where she was.

Lancelot still had the marks of his fresh tears in his cheeks, red marks, the alpha noticed that but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?"

Ignoring the question the ex-monk started to smell the alpha, discreetly and notice something.

The Alpha already has a wound with another Omega.That's why the fragance made him caused rejection.

The Omega inside Lancelot made him turn his head and stop looking at the Alphas face.Feeling betrayed and ashamed.

"What the-"

"Arthur."

Pym talked and touched the man's shoulder.

"For an Omega in heat is disgraceful to have an Alpha... already paired in the same room"

Arthur looked at the Omega in the bed and looked again at Pym.He snorted and ignoring Pym he told Lancelot with a cruel voice.

"You know? Probably your Red Brothers killed my partner and leave her to die miserably in a rotten lake, so feeling ashamed is the last thing you will after feel when I finish you...Paladin scumb"

After saying this he leave the tent making the smell that was strong more acid than before.

After teh Alpha leaves the soft healer goes and touches with caress Lancelot's hands and makes him look at her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry... he lost someone he loved... we all did..."

She starts to weep a little and before the Omega in front of her mocks her o does anything she starts to getting up.

Then he ,with a fast movement get close to her and she tought that the Weeping Monk was going to killed her, finally.

And she was surprise when he hugged her.

She weeps in his shoulders and he just holds her for a while.

Then Pym notices the red lashes in his back.

"HOLY SHIT-"

Pym grabs the man from his shoulders and with tears in her eyes ,she looks at his blue eye.

"We gotta check that!! What the heck??!"

Pym stayed in the tent, more than a hour curing Lancelot's back, helping little with pottages with his heat.And in that time they talked and talked.

And for both of them it was one of the best moment they had in days.


	5. Chapter 5

Gawain was a warrior.

He was prepared for everything, fighting was his specialty, he was good at it and his first skill to stand out was the way of handling the sword. He had incredible liveliness when fighting. He was not the Green Knight for nothing.

But Gawain was not prepared for this.

The Omega had arrived at sunset, injured, bleeding on a black horse which alerted all the fey of the camp and with Squirrel on its back. Gawain had not seen how the rock traveled and hit the Ashman on his cheek, nor did he see the man fall with a loud noise to the ground as he fainted. He remembered seeing Squirrel defending him, with the sword of the Monk himself.

It had sickened Gawain just to see him, see the fey child, and lift a sword with the victims' blood and direct it to his brothers.

But he couldn't help feeling compassion for the man on the ground, the smell of blood could be smelled even from a mile away. So he hurried and lifted the man off the ground. It was then that he realized the true nature of man.

An Omega. And to top it off, in heat.

Gawain had never smelled the Monk before, not only because it was not the time or the chance but because the smell of blood that the Fey enemy brought clouded any other fragrance that followed. So it was a real surprise when, being so close, he could smell the Omega fragrance unraveling in the air and alert all the Alphas in the area that this Omega was ready.

But it was the Weeping Monk. An assassin of Fey, and right now he was surrounded by them, wanting to slaughter and torture the unconscious monk.

And despite everything Gawain would not let that happen.

When Gawain handed the Omega to Arthur he could see the small reaction of disgust at smelling the man that the human had.

That look he knew well.

Disgusted and rejected.

Gawain did not like that. Despite the hatred he had against the murderer of his people, he felt that as a person he deserved a minimum of help and respect.  
  


But he knew that ArtHUR was not willing to give either.

At least they took him to a tent away from the others almost near a cave, a place where no one could see the monk.

While holding Squirrel in his arms, he went over all of the above and thought about what to do with the Paladins' henchman.

He could not let him suffer and bleed, surely that would kill the man. Nor did it sound good to go and help him, that would paint him as a traitor to the Fey cause.

"Gawain !!"

Kaze snapped him out of his thoughts and motioned for him to follow where Arthur and company had gone, the largest store.

Squirrel was still clinging to his neck crying. Gawain couldn't believe it. The boy had spat on the ground in hatred days ago when he heard the name of the monk and now he was crying desperately for him.  
  


Gawain however could not blame him. A child was not like adults, children still had compassion and they forget faster than adults.

But Gawain could never forget the mark of the monk's cruel and sharp sword buried in his guts. Not to mention the countless Fey deaths he witnessed. The fire that consumed all hope and burned so many Feys. And there was always He saw the man walk through the fire as if it were air, cut without hesitation the fey flesh, he saw how the monk tortured who was his best friend. He saw in horror how he burned entire villages.  
  


And there was he with his eternal tears adorning her pale and sickly cheeks.

_"Would you cry for us, brother?"  
_

Gawain vanished his thoughts like smoke and went where Arthur and the rest were.

Not without first leaving Squirrel with a man who apparently took care of the children, mostly orphans.

_"I don't hurt children."_

The words echoed in the knight's head as he stroked Squirrel's head.

"He ... will he be okay?"

Gawain looked into his eyes and saw that little hope and childlike tenderness.

"I will do what i can"

Nor did he believe his own words

As he approached the store, he began to hear the screams.

"He can't stay here !!"

"We can't let him die !!"

"And what do you say we do? Help him ?! It's a dog!! You show him compassion and he will bite your hand as soon as you turn around !! "  
  


Arthur and Kaze were the ones who shouted the most, there was also Pym and an unknown woman in the middle. She looked dangerous and looked at the table thoughtfully, he saw Pym almost curled up to one side with one hand stroking her hair forcefully and with her look destroyed.

 _Fed up_ , the man thought. Kaze was with her fists on the table and she spat with poison every word she said, Arthur, strangely did not agree to let the man die.

"And let the Feys finish off the guy?" What is that to you, Kaze ?!

"It is justice, Arthur, something that you ignore!"

The words came hard and cold and it left Arthur with his mouth shut.

"Let Pym heal him."

They all turned to see the warrior who was silent for so long.

"Ah?"

Pym was startled and with his typical gaze looked at Gawain in amazement.

"It could be useful to us. Paladins, their routes, attacks, surely he knows something"

Gawain knew that right now he was earning irrefutable looks of hatred. Although what he proposed was not wrong. He had seen the monk give orders and even direct sieges or robberies against the feys with a handful of paladins behind him. He surely knew some of the Red Paladins plans.

"And what do we do with his Omega condition?"

The woman who had been quiet for so long spoke up and put another problem on the table.  
  


Gawain hadn't thought about that, he knew that omegas in their heats had to find a partner to pass with, but he couldn't see any alpha of the place being willing to spend time with whoever might have killed an acquaintance.

"Let's leave it"

Pym spoke this time.

"I survived alone without any alpha around in my heats so I'm sure he can do the same."

This logic seemed correct to Gawain but he smelled something in that intoxicating fragrance that told him that there was a slight possibility that the Monk would be better off having a partner at this time than just having a heat.

It could help if the man allowed it.

"And you, Gawain!"

Now Kaze spoke loud and shrill.

"Take a bath and change your clothes, you start to stink like death!"

It was funny, because from what he had seen, he already died.

Smiling, he left the store and went to his, then he would go see the boy.  
  


Arthur was trying to think correctly, the scent of omega in heat had made him dizzy and he was feeling somewhat taken aback now.

He never believed that the Weeping Monk would smell so good.

And at the same time so bad It was not only the fragrance of omega in heat but also omega dying.

He tried to think of Nimue but that only made things worse. His partner had died, his brand had disappeared and their connection now felt so far away. His Omega had died and he felt terrible having entered a store With an omega in heat. As if he had betrayed Nimue. He had no intention of talking to the monk. Or asking him how Gawain had said about his red brothers. No, Arthur had gone to the shop away from everyone for something else.  
  


He just wanted to drive the sharp dagger in his boot into the man's neck.  
  


But he didn't count on finding Pym curing the enemy. And she unknowingly stopped all assassination attempts by Arthur. Now he felt like a fool, for having believed that killing this man would honor his dead partner. , considering that if he killed this man the chances of the feys winning the war against the paladins will fail.

Now the monk had become a good card which they could use against paladins.  
  


The cruel threat was serious.  
  


He had no appreciation for the man and his pride roared with rage as the Omega haughtily averted her gaze and turned away from him. He still had the wound he had made on his chest, just healed. He knew the man was strong and his pulse did not tremble when he wielded weapons. So he refused to Pym carry anything sharp, and if she needed them for holding or heal she should to return them them immediately. When he left the store he inhaled the air and caressing his temples, he thought with a cool head.  
  


The smell of the omega was bad, it was not a normal omega, the omegas naturally smelled less heavy and the smell was intoxicating yes, and it drove anyone who smelled them crazy but this smell was different.  
  


It seemed like a plea.  
  


As if his owner would die if no one helped him, and Arthur couldn't believe that the smell would turn so sour or so strong. That alienated people rather than attracting them.  
  


And he knew it wasn't the Omega's fault. He had known cases where Omegas did not accept anyone for long periods of time or did not even bother to touch themselves, or sometimes the heat was delayed and when it came they hit terribly. But this seemed like something more desperate.  
  


As if the heat had been altered.  
  


He walked away from the store, maybe Pym could help him later.  
  


"Sir!!"  
  


A member of the Snake house came running up and pointed out a bunch of people fighting.  
  


"The food…" The wounded and bleeding Omega in the shop could hope now had worse things to deal with. Putting aside any thought referenced to the monk he ran towards the crowd.  
  


It was going to be a long night.

Gawain did not like that. Despite the hatred he had against the murderer of his people, he felt that as a person he deserved a minimum of help and respect.  
  


But he knew that Arturo was not willing to give either.

At least they took him to a tent away from the others almost near a cave, a place where no one could see the monk.

While holding Squirrel in his arms, he went over all of the above and thought about what to do with the Paladins' henchman.

He could not let him suffer and bleed, surely that would kill the man. Nor did it sound good to go and help him, that would paint him as a traitor to the Fey cause.

"Gawain !!"

Kaze snapped him out of his thoughts and motioned for him to follow where Arthur and company had gone, the largest store.

Squirrel was still clinging to his neck crying. Gawain couldn't believe it. The boy had spat on the ground in hatred days ago when he heard the name of the monk and now he was crying desperately for him.

Gawain however could not blame him. A child was not like adults, children still had compassion and they forget faster than adults.

But Gawain could never forget the mark of the monk's cruel and sharp sword buried in his guts. Not to mention the countless Fey deaths he witnessed. The fire that consumed all hope and burned so many Feys. And there was always He saw the man walk through the fire as if it were air, cut without hesitation the fey flesh, he saw how the monk tortured who was his best friend. He saw in horror how he burned entire villages.

And there was he with his eternal tears adorning her pale and sickly cheeks.

_"Would you cry for us, brother?"  
_

Gawain vanished his thoughts like smoke and went where Arthur and the rest were.

Not without first leaving Squirrel with a lady who apparently took care of the children, mostly orphans.

_"I don't hurt children."_

The words echoed in the knight's head as he stroked Squirrel's head.

"He ... will he be okay?"

Gawain looked into his eyes and saw that little hope and childlike tenderness.

"I will do what i can"

Nor did he believe his own words.

* * *

As he approached the store, he began to hear the screams.

"He can't stay here !!"

"We can't let him die !!"

"And what do you say we do? Help him ?! It's a dog!! You show him compassion and he will bite your hand as soon as you turn around !! "

Arthur and Kaze were the ones who shouted the most, there was also Pym and an unknown woman in the middle. She looked dangerous and looked at the table thoughtfully, he saw Pym almost curled up to one side with one hand stroking her hair forcefully and with her look destroyed.

 _Fed up_ , the man thought. Kaze was with her fists on the table and she spat with poison every word she said, Arthur, strangely did not agree to let the man die.

"And let the Feys finish off the guy?" What is that to you, Kaze ?!

"It is justice, Arthur, something that you ignore!"

The words came hard and cold and it left Arturo with his mouth shut.

"Let Pym heal him."

They all turned to see the warrior who was silent for so long.

"Ah?"

Pym was startled and with his typical gaze looked at Gawain in amazement.

"It could be useful to us. Paladins, their routes, attacks, surely he knows something"

Gawain knew that right now he was earning irrefutable looks of hatred. Although what he proposed was not wrong. He had seen the monk give orders and even direct sieges or robberies against the feys with a handful of paladins behind him. He surely knew some of the Red Paladins plans.

"And what do we do with his Omega condition?"

The woman who had been quiet for so long spoke up and put another problem on the table.

Gawain hadn't thought about that, he knew that omegas in their heats had to find a partner to pass with, but he couldn't see any alpha of the place being willing to spend time with whoever might have killed an acquaintance.

"Let's leave it"

Pym spoke this time.

"I survived alone without any alpha around in my heats so I'm sure he can do the same."

This logic seemed correct to Gawain but he smelled something in that intoxicating fragrance that told him that there was a slight possibility that the Monk would be better off having a partner at this time than just having a heat.

It could help if the man allowed it.

"And you, Gawain!"

Now Kaze spoke loud and shrill.

"Take a bath and change your clothes, you start to stink like death!"

It was funny, because from what he had seen, he already died.

Smiling, he left the store and went to his, then he would go see the boy.  
  


* * *

Arthur was trying to think correctly, the scent of omega in heat had made him dizzy and he was feeling somewhat taken aback now.

He never believed that the Weeping Monk would smell so good.

And at the same time so bad It was not only the fragrance of omega in heat but also omega dying.

He tried to think of Nimue but that only made things worse. His partner had died, his brand had disappeared and their connection now felt so far away. His Omega had died and he felt terrible having entered a store With an omega in heat. As if he had betrayed Nimue. He had no intention of talking to the monk. Or asking him how Gawain had said about his red brothers. No, Arthur had gone to the shop away from everyone for something else.  
  


He just wanted to drive the sharp dagger in his boot into the man's neck.  
  


But he didn't count on finding Pym curing the enemy. And she unknowingly stopped all assassination attempts by Arthur. Now he felt like a fool, for having believed that killing this man would honor his dead partner. , considering that if he killed this man the chances of the feys winning the war against the paladins will fail.

Now the monk had become a good card which they could use against paladins.  
  


The cruel threat was serious.  
  


He had no appreciation for the man and his pride roared with rage as the Omega haughtily averted her gaze and turned away from him. He still had the wound he had made on his chest, just healed. He knew the man was strong and his pulse did not tremble when he wielded weapons. So he refused to Pym carry anything sharp, and if she needed them for holding or heal she should to return them them immediately. When he left the store he inhaled the air and caressing his temples, he thought with a cool head.  
  


The smell of the omega was bad, it was not a normal omega, the omegas naturally smelled less heavy and the smell was intoxicating yes, and it drove anyone who smelled them crazy but this smell was different.  
  


It seemed like a plea.  
  


As if his owner would die if no one helped him, and Arthur couldn't believe that the smell would turn so sour or so strong. That keep off people rather than attracting them.  
  


And he knew it wasn't the Omega's fault. He had known cases where Omegas did not accept anyone for long periods of time or did not even bother to touch themselves, or sometimes the heat was delayed and when it came they hit terribly. But this seemed like something more desperate.  
  


As if the heat had been altered...  
  


He walked away from the store, maybe Pym could help him later.  
  


"Sir!!"  
  


A member of the Snake house came running up and pointed out a bunch of people fighting.  
  


"The food…"

The wounded and bleeding Omega in the tent can wait,he now has more worse things to deal with. Putting aside any thought referenced to the monk he ran towards the crowd.  
  


It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments!!It really helps me to continue this. :)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gawain first went to visit Squirrel.

His first priority was to check if the child was okay. When he was in his arms, he only managed to see a bruise on the eye and the occasional scratch. Nothing serious.

But he had to make sure that the monk hadn't damaged him.

As he walked, he noticed the different “stalls” that people had set up in the improvised camp: for food, repairing cloth, and even healers who rendered their services to the public.

He also spotted several new faces. Warriors moving with the Feys. Some were helping the wounded, also providing food, their clothes resembling those of the mystery woman in the store. Gawain thought these must be the men who would help the Feys to cross the sea to the new lands. The ships were still there .

He tried to find the man and the children with his eyes. He approached where they were, near a campfire in the middle of the arid beach, Gawain saw them and felt the pain clinging to his chest. These children had no one.

His parents, his siblings, relatives all dead or burned, were gone, all because of the Paladins.

And the wepping man in the tent.

He tried to clear his mind and go find Squirrel, he was not much surprised when the man indicated that the boy had escaped and had gotten into one of the caves, indicating which ,the man told him that there was much to do and that if he could bring the boy back. It was't good to have a little boy alone.

He headed for the indicated cliff and could for a moment feel the soft, cool breeze from the north.

Before entering the cave he heard a voice.

"It’s okay ... he's going to be fine ... Gawain promised it..."

Gawain managed to hear part of the consensus. Who was Squirrel talking to? He did not have a weapon at hand, but he could kill the intruder with his bare hands if he came to attack the boy.

He moved silently and threw his eye and saw something surprising.

The boy was stroking the Ashman's horse.

It was a black horse and the mane was long and beautiful, it resembled its owner, the horse let the little one caress his mane and will rest his forehead on its head.

They stayed like this for a moment, but it was time for them to leave, the wind could change and it could be cold. And he did not want the child to get sick.

"Percival ..."

The boy was startled and looked at the knight, there were tears in his eyes that were already red from crying.

Gawain said nothing and patiently approached the boy, the little one clinged to his leg.

The horse looked at them, and after a while looked away.

Gawain picked up the boy, he left the cave, he took him back to the camp, the poor man ended up sleeping on his chest, tired.

As soon as he approached the man who took care of the children, he gave him in his arms.

"Take care of it, please."

The man nodded and walked away with the other children.

Now he only needed to take a bath, which in these conditions did not see it easy.

He asked a Tusk Fey that was around and he pointed out that the makeshift bathroom was in a tent a little further away from the rest. He asked for his clothes and some rags and went to the place.

When he entered a young woman who was just cleaning the tub smiled at him and said that she would help him soon, then she filled the wooden tub with new water, there was steam, so hot water he guess. When the kind woman left him, he undressed and went into the tub. First he relaxed a little and reviewed everything that had happened in the last few days. The paladins, the feys, this camp, the ships, the strange woman, the Ashman, everything, even himself, he lookes if his wounds that were supposed to be there were in place...

  
Gawain touched the formerly affected areas, the injured chest and the red wounds that now adorned him were gray, small, almost invisible green strips that merged with the skin, he fixed on his feet, the nails that had previously been pulled out and salty now they were healthy.

His face, before swollen, up to the thighs and the crotch where Brother Salt had sprinkled with hot oil was healed. Then he touched the wound that the monk had left him. Heal too. His whole body was healthy again. He was sure it was Fey magic.

Only who had cured him was a mystery.

He try to think what they would do with the monk now, as he plunged into the water.

He knew that sending someone to help him was impossible. And it also generated a tickling sensation in his belly, maybe that person would kill the monk as soon as he saw him.

Or worse, something that he had not thought of himself, what if the monk did not want help? What if he preferred to spend this heat alone?

If someone else touched him and if he didn't want to, it would have a terrible ending.

And Gawain didn't want that, he wanted to help him, even if he didn't know what to do.

As she got out of the tub and dried off he finally knew what to do.

He would go tonight and he would ask himself the monk if he wanted help.

He put on clothes that the man give him , first the shirt, lastly the pants and the boots.The shirt was almost grayish blue and had woven flowers ornaments of green, blue and red, all of them grayish, the pants were black and the boots were brown.

He wrung his hair and decided he left the place.

Night was falling, and people were already finishing their business and hurrying back to their tents. He saw Kaze go out and meet Pym for a shared tent. The strange woman led Arturo to a less makeshift tent and more arranged and thus each person said goodbye to the others.

But Gawain was not on his way to his tent; he was on his way silently to the tent of the Weeping monk.

* * *

Lancelot spent the last hours moaning and writhing on the sheets.

He was grateful that Pym had asked everyone to walk away so no one would have to listen to him.

The woman had left a bowl of oatmeal and a skin of water, something Lancelot had not accepted.

His father would tell him that a mule was less stubborn and proud than he is. He could prove him right now when he writhed in pain and opened more of the innumerable wounds on his body.

He hadn't eaten in a long time and his stomach was betraying him in an almost dangerous way, roaring and making not only the pain of the heat ache but also his longing to bite into something.

But even if he wanted to, he would not have been able to get up from the cot. His entire chest and back were bandaged. His neck too, in a somewhat exaggerated attempt by the healer to leave everything in place. His hair was still tied in that bun, the chopsticks holding it in place making his head hurt twice as much.

And to make matters worse, his heat attacked him. From the hips down everything was hot, and not in a good way, he squeezed his toes in a failed attempt to deflect the pain. Pym had to him that it would be better if he took off his pants but He hadn't done it yet. It was tightening his belly more. And the pain doubled, coiling in his gut. Also his hole. It had dripped since he had arrived at Fey camp, begging for an Alpha. But Lancelot knows well that none of the Alphas that were in this Feys camp would touch him.

So even in a mess Lancelot managed to keep his face hard and show no weakness. As soon as Pym had left he had started to release his pain.

The human man had come to visit him as well. Lancelot tried to think with a clear head so he wouldn't flinch or kneel when the strong scent of Alpha hit him. However, the man recoiled when he saw and smelled it.

Lancelot had never felt so humiliated as at that moment, the alpha had haughtily entered. When I asked him, Lancelot had looked away, he knew it was not a good idea but he did not want to look the man in the eye. Not now.

Not only that, but the alpha carried a weapon with him, a small dagger that he took out of his boot and hid as soon as he saw the healer.

Lancelot didn't want to fight. Or to refuse or anything. That man was letting him stay in his care and if he believed that Lancelot's time had come, the omega would let the alpha finish the job that his trinity brothers couldn't.

But no.

He just came over and questioned him. He could smell the anxiety, and glimpse the adrenaline in the alpha's eyes. But when the question fell heavy on his mind, Lancelot had looked away, he knew it was not a good idea but not He wanted to look the man in the eye. Not now.

They would humiliate him when he could at least speak.

Even though he didn't deserve it.He was the Weeping Monk. Fey or not was still doing it. And somehow cruel, the title no longer seemed pleasant.

When the alpha left the woman continued her work talking to her was a relief, she was good and soft, her hands working with patience and affection, he was used to bad treatment and the rough and careless hands of his brothers, his body received with joy the affection that the woman was giving him.

She had cried, and, Oh god, Lancelot was lousy to comfort but he had learned so much more in these weeks with Squirrel. When a strong storm swept through the first night of his escape from the paladins, the boy had trembled and cried a little, they had managed to hide and the boy built a semi-refuge so that he and Lancelot found themselves almost stuck in the same space... Lancelot had seen the little boy face without fear Father Carden, the guard of the Trinity and even him, the Weeping Monk.But still the boy had cried just listening to the thunder.

Lancelot remembered what his mother did when he cried because of thunder or fear, she snuggled him in her lap and sang to him. Soft and tender were the songs that in Lancelot's memory shone, when the little one cried he took him in her arms and the child without refusing, let Lancelot cradle him to his chest. He sang a traditional Ash Folk song while rocking little Fey. The boy calmed down and slept for hours while the monk was still singing in his native language.

The boy also told him about hugging, when the people were sad the usually hugged each other…

So when the girl cried Lancelot hugged her, until she felt the lashes on her back and spent more hours putting more bandages and poultice on them.

The pains returned and Lancelot tightened his stomach and moaned a little louder.

He tried not to think too much about those arms that grabbed him a long time ago.

That smell and that strength, he had been semi-conscious but he was able to smell a little of that intoxicating fragance.

He did not identify the smell as it was soft and could go unnoticed, but Lancelot had thought of it and still felt the warmth of that person's arms on his legs and arms, taking it lightly and strongly at the same time.

He was freaking out from that touch again on his body.

Despite the cruel and various teachings of his father, Lancelot wanted to touch himself eagerly, but he could not remove his hands from his aching stomach, he squeezed it, hoping that the pain would go away.

At least he knew that no one would try to come and listen to this pitiful plea that he was giving.

Why deny it. He wanted. _NO. He needed_ an alpha. He kept shaking and sweating and just hugged himself tighter.

It was there that the tent entrance opened.

The dim candlelight was enough to illuminate the Green Knight's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to post this!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as well as I did writing it!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nsfw.  
> It's my first time writing smut so I don't know how this will end.  
> Tell me your opinions in the comments if you want to.  
> Also, as a non english speaker I apologise for the mistakes.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

The alpha did the same as the human. He stepped back and pulled one of his sleeves up to cover the scent.

Great, the only alpha that had appeared rejected him, but Lancelot was used to people despising him.

_And well he did not exactly expect this alpha._

He try to stop showing his pain and suffering, he sealed his lips and bit hisr cheek hard to avoid moaning.He stopped moving desperately and tried not to show any sign of pain. He looked up with almost narrowed eyes, his father had taught that.

_Don't show your weaknesses, my son, otherwise the wolves will bite you._

He was strong enough to speak and without any filter or greeting, he spoke in a calm, hoarse voice to the alpha.

"Have you come to complete your partner's work, Green Knight?"

He had secured a free pass to death, he had tortured one of the alpha's men in front of him, and now, lying on a bed, he hoped that the knight would finally finish him off.

It was going to be a long night. Oh he was sure of that.

Gawain was greeted by the smell of omega in heat as soon as he entered the store.Poisoning the air, entering his nostrils and causing him to lose his sanity.  
Instinctively he covered his nose with his shirt sleeve and tried not to inhale the intoxicating scent. He stepped back a little to recover and when he returned his composure stabilized a bit.  
He was really trying to stop smelling the injured man, but he couldn't help staring at him.  
He made out the sweat on the omega's forehead, the tight bandages, visibly dirty and bloody, the skin already pale and pink from the cold and surely the fever, the hair stuck to his forehead and the way in which he squeezed a piece of cloth secretly He was looking at the ceiling with that smooth and neutral face that he knew so much.  
Gawain wondered how he managed to survive so long.  
His astonishment was such that he did not pay attention to the man's question, shook his head and then remembered what he had said. Before speaking he noticed how his throat had become dry, his voice disappeared completely and he had to compose himself again from his dizziness.  
He clear his throat a bit and place his hands on his back in control.  
"I am not here to finish anyone's work, monk."  
"Why are you here then, Knight?"

The calm with which the monk spoke alerted him more. Such control was not expected in such a critical situation. He was very well trained.

And that worried him more.  
The man stirred a bit and still staring at the ceiling, Gawain saw a flash of pain furrow his face. He was surely suffering a lot now. He feel sorry or hurt for him. But in some cruel way a part of Gawain suited him very well that the Weeping Monk was lying in bed with nothing to defend himself with.  
He remembered his brother Salt's cruel kitchens.

Gawain had been there, tied to a chair and with millions of wounds and dried blood that decorated his body. Without help.

And the monk who had visited him briefly.

The murderer believed in that one then had the power. See him suffer from above while Gawain it was just bleeding.  
How curious how the roles are reversed.

Gawain was now in the same position as the monk back then, watching from above as his enemy writhed in pain, not exactly like this but almost the same.  
He could see the shame cross the eyes of the young fey. He had forgotten how young the monk could be. He had fought with him and he had forgotten how young he was. So was Gawain, he was no more than 22 years old. Eight years younger than him. He seemed to be at a disadvantage but he knew the monk was much more mature than he appeared.  
Gawain approached and took a stool that was nearby, he sat very close to the monk.  
He looked for a moment at the impassive face of the man. He saw him swallow hard, the Adam's apple rising and falling, he clenched his teeth and frowned slightly, not yet looking at the knight. He saw his eyes look at the ground. His wound, the cheek still red. Chest rising and falling, visibly altered. Hands at the side of his body.

Gawain analyzed everything, moving his eyes without discretion.

"Have you just come to watch me die?"  
Gawain almost smiled at that, the same thing he told the monk when he came to visit him when his blind brother was in charge of skinning him alive.  
Gawain looked away, avoiding the weepings eyes of the man, when he saw the man's face again he saw him close his eyes and tightly seal his lips.  
He looked at the cheek wound on the Ashman, Squirrel had told him that a very ugly Fey had thrown a stone at Lancelot in the face.  
He gently raised his hand and brought it close to the wound on the monk's face, when he touched the skin he could feel that it was boiling. It was curious how the murderer did not reject the touch, but let him touch him freely. He barely caressed with his knuckles the wound.

"They told me that you saved the child"

He continued stroking the wound and felt the man tensing.

"Why?"

The question fell like a stone, Gawain felt very calm, almost at peace. Sitting next to the monk, knowing that if the Omega tries something he could stop him.

While the monk trembled, Gawain continued stroking the wound.

"I could not…!

Gawain listened patiently as the man responded, he could not believe it, the monk was bedridden, bleeding and almost ill. Gawain did not feel sastifaction in that the man suffered, but found it to be weakened enough to respond.

His knuckles continued to caress the blow marks on the monk's face.

Suddenly he felt something else. He felt now the omega leaned towards him, pressing his face against the knight's callused hand. Gawain was surprised but still did not stop caressing him.

"…Salt."

-Oh yes, I already met your brother Salt, what a great host right? -

He didn't plan to be so sour or sound so sarcastic, but he couldn't help but disgust the memory of Salt.

The monk trembled more and began to snuggle closer against Gawain's gentle touch.

Gawain was so calm until he heard what the monk said.

"I couldn't let them do the same to him that they did to me"

Gawain stopped quickly and gently grasped the man's chin, carefully lifting the monk by the shoulders and forcing him to sit down. Only then did he notice the tears. They were black. He would never have imagined it. Black tears. Not red or crystalline, black. They marked more his birthmarks that rested on his cheeks. The soft nose was already red. The pink lips were tightening. more and frowned impatiently.

“You… they took you with Salt? “

What appeared to be laughter invaded the store, in sharp contrast to Gawain's expression of perocupation and horror.

“Yes…“

Lancelot raised a feet and showed his ankle, he pointed a brown scar, like a whirpool , Gawain looked at it with horror and surprise.

"I wish he would have used fire...but he used a burning knife,then he added salt.Ha...accurate"

Gawain took the monk's face in his hands, Gawain's expression of horror did not seem to alert the monk, who kept looking down, blocking contact with Gawain.

“How… how could they? “

"I am a demon... an abomination... father says...”

"Carden is dead"

He felt the young man withdraw his face immediately, he opened his eyes and saw the tears again black fall down the pale cheeks of the man.

He couldn't believe how this Omega cried for his abuser.

The wide eyes and the blue of her eyes, contrasting the marks and the black tears that fell down her cheeks, the eyebrows contracted in pain.

Gawain would vomit from just this visual image. Father Carden was a scoundrel. A murderer. A worthy man of the Church. He was a savage who slaughtered his people and apparently abused the Ashman until he bowed to his will.

The omega looked away from the knight.

"I..."

The voice broke and came out thin, and in a low voice, typical of the monk

"He was the only ... family ... that I had ... "

Gawain, without thinking, rushed forward and hugged the monk tightly. He did not want to see him suffer anymore. It hurt him to think that a fey like him would think he would be alone.

"No more brother. You found your family."

Gawain listened as the man tried to hide his sobs. He could feel the tears on his makeshift shirt. Soft weeping soaked the knight's shoulder. Gawain closed his eyes and frowned.

Only the sound of the monk's crying filled the emptiness of the tent.

"Don't cry anymore, from now on I will protect you, I swear."

He separated and took the man's face in his hands, I looked for his gaze with his eyes, those eyes so sad and blue.

The monk kept looking at the ground, embarrassed, the tears still fell and stained the sheets.

Gawain lifted the man's chin and met blue eyes.

"Let me see you, those eyes are identical to the sea..."

He stared blankly at the brave knight. When his eyes focused on the monk he seemed even more beautiful than at first.

Meanwhile Lancelot saw the green of his eyes, that beautiful color, Lancelot once loved a man with green eyes. He could feel the knight's breath brush his lips, he knew his cheeks were heating up, after the excitement Lancelot began to feel the heat rise up his spine again. He moved his eyes as he observed the face of what was once his enemy. Those almost red lips, he wondered what they tasted like ...

Gawain could feel the heat that was gathering in the tent. He felt the Ashman's breath on his lips. What would those pink lips taste like?

Lancelot continued to see the Knight's lips as hypnotized, and their noses were so close together ...

Maybe the heat made him daring but Lancelot can't help it.

Not when he was already desperately kissing the Green Knight.

Gawain had no idea what to do. The Weeping Monk was kissing him, he felt his teeth collide, He felt the monk's lips on his, and Gawain was wrong, the Ashman's lips were not soft, they were half cracked, he felt the hardness and it was charming. He wasn’t the typical Omega.

They parted due to lack of air and Gawain shot open-mouthed at the monk.

“You need this?”

Lancelot nodded and opened his mouth impatiently. He could already feel all his muscles clenching with impatience.

“Is that a yes? “

Lancelot would like Gawain to stop saying phrases that he obviously already said. He licked his lips and nodded.

“I need you to say it.”

He lift my eyes and look at Gawain for a long time. He smiled, just a small hint.

“Yes…”

Gawain nodded carefully and placed his hands on the sides of the Ashman's hips. He just needed that. For the Omega to tell him yes. He lifted him carefully and leaned him against the mattress. Gawain kissed the man again, felt like a the Ashman's hands touched his hair.

Lancelot for his part was enjoying the weight of the Knight on his body, the way in which the heat of the other's body suited him so well, on his condition. He felt the Alpha scraping his jaw now with his beard. He could feel his hands, they were gently exploring his body.He smiled a little.

If he went to Hell for this at least he would leave with a good memory.

The Knight began to carefully remove the bandages that bound the monk, when he finished he began to leave a series of kisses around his chest, including his wounds and cuts. The Hidden and Pym had done a great job, most of the wounds were almost healed, but even the deepest cuts were still open and healing. His heart ignited to see how the knight avoided touching them. He shuddered when his companion reached his crotch. Hot breath on his black pants, Lancelot was going mad.

He felt the knight's deft fingers begin to untie the laces. His breathing began to rag, he became more agitated. The man raised his eyes and looked at him with those deep green eyes.

"Have you done this before?"

Lancelot swallowed and felt all the blood in his body, including the blood from the wounds, rush to his face. He had never imagined that the greatest of his enemies would ask him if he was still a virgin.

"Yes"

He saw the knight smile and snort.

"Wow, you were a naughty monk, weren't you?"

Lancelot did not think he could blush more than he already was, he was sovereignly wrong. Perhaps the sudden courage that led him to say the following came from his wish that he finally have the Green Knight within him.

"I hope you know how to do it as well as they do. Otherwise I will be disappointed in you, Green Knight."

The laugh of the man between his legs made him smile a little. He felt like a young boy again, hot and cocky.

"When I'm done with you, Ashman you will forget about those pathetic fleeting adventures."

"For now I see words, no actions, are you afraid, Knight?"

The last sentence was pronounced with mockery, he hoped that at least the Alpha would decide to fuck him already.

The man smiled and forcefully lifted the Ashman's legs. Lancelot groaned softly, hoping it wouldn't show. The alpha above him began to undo the laces of his pants much faster than before.

When the knights got rid of the uncomfortable pants, Lancelot could finally breathe, Pym was right, his entire belly was tight by the garment and now free, he felt much more released and the pain diminished little by little.

While Gawain got a little short circuit. If Gawain had been told that in three days he would be undressing his greatest nemesis, he would laugh. He would had told himself it was ridiculous, that he would never sleep with the monk, not even in dreams.

But now that he had the red and white body of the monk curving under him, he would hit himself for saying that.

One thing was for sure, he wanted to mark the Omega hard, but he tried to think with a cool head, the man had said yes he can fuck him, but he cannot mark him.

He looked at the body beneath him for a while. He was red and pale, the monk was moving almost impatiently, his thighs were fleshy and sweat was beginning to trickle down his body, his long legs almost wrapped around his hips, his soft reddish cock already dripping, the stain dripping from his hole and mingling in the sheets, the wounds adorning his body. Then his face was pure art. The open mouth and the half-red lips, the face very red, the hair stuck to the face due to the sweat. The tears previously shed began to dry.

It was beautiful.

Plainly he could say it…

He was beautiful...and dangerously deadly.

The man below him had killed much more Feys than he could count, he had been fighting the man for what he would say for more than 8 years, he knew the cruelty with which the man killed, he remembered how weeks ago he killed his best friend, the screams he gave when the monk twisted his weapon in the faun's stomach.

He couldn't believe it was the same man writhing under him.

Gawain tried not to think about it.

He was trying to help, he could not think what the man had done, he had to be suffering, and unlike many he did not want to see the monk suffer.

He gently took one of the monk's legs, ran it over and placed it on his right side, he saw how the opponent's chest rose and fell impatiently, he spread the monk's legs wider.

Lancelot wanted the alpha to touch him more he couldn't wait much longer. His last heat had been delayed for so long.

He couldn't help crying more, he smelled the alpha's instability between his legs, the way he wavered, he had already seen it, he remembered that he was a monster, a murderer, he had killed not long ago one of this man's companions, he cruelly twisted his sword in the Fey's guts. Father had told him that suffering meant more purity, so the more screams there were and the more blood was spilled, God would be more happy. He would give them his forgiveness.

He couldn't help feeling guilty. The man moved with incredible ease the monk's legs and settled between them.

For the first time in his life he was not seeking God's forgiveness, but the Green Knight's.

Gawain lunged forward and began to touch the monk. First he licked the Omega's jaw, ran his beard over the jaw and sensitive areas, stroked with his teeth where the mark that made his cock contract impatiently in his pants should be.

Lancelot flinched as the alpha started licking his neck and moaned much louder. He tugged on the alpha's blue shirt and wrapped his legs tighter around the man's hip.

Gawain could feel the omega's erection against him, he felt that the environment was already overloading. The moans of the man below him only stimulated him more, he licked harder and now attacked the monk's collarbone. The smoothness of the skin surprised him a lot, but he kept going down, reached the man's chest and worked for a while the pink nipples that the omega had. He reached over and started just licking, gently touching and then for a while he started sucking hard. He licked, sucked, and bit into the soft flesh, all while the monk writhed and groaned.

Lancelot was sinking into extreme pleasure, a small part of him was screaming at him to stop, that enjoying it was wrong, but Lancelot decided to ignore it.

Gawain licked the two pink buttons and when he was done with them, he got down, approached the monk's stomach, felt the wounds and tried not to touch them. He raised and lowered the surprised gaze of the monk who smiled shyly.

"Do you... uh... want more?" I mean... You know, I... uh... inside of you? –

Gawain asked, like a shy teenager, as if this was his first time.The monk got up a little and placing his hand on the knight's cheek responded smiling.

"Yes."

Gawain was blushing, he had taken several Omegas and betas, and even other alphas to bed, but not even the first one had made him blush like he was doing now. He looked like a teenager, blushing as if this was his first time.

He realized that he was still dressed, his shirt, untidy, but still on, his pants and even his boots, very different from his partner already naked in bed.

He quickly removed his shirt and boots, leaving only his pants. The Omega's gaze was flattering. He saw him as if he were something beautiful, sat down a little and touched Gawain's chest with one hand.

The monk began to travel from Gawain's chest to his pants.

"May I?"

The knight's heart warmed to see how the monk could be so sweet, he nodded and let the omega continue.

Lancelot reached where the alpha's laces were and began to untie them. When he got rid of them, he pulled out the knight's erection and rigged it for a while.

Gawain blushed a lot more and took the man's chin to make him look at him.

"Come, Ashman."

He lifted the man higher and kissed the Omega's sweaty forehead, placing the man's legs back around his hips and pressing his cock against the Omega's fiery hole.

"Wait! Knight… what is your name? "

Gawain stopped and touched the man's cheek with one hand.

"Gawain. My name is Gawain, what's yours, Ashman?"

The malancolic smile with which the man greeted him was one of the most beautiful Gawain had ever seen. He wish he could always see it.

"Lancelot, a long time ago my name was Lancelot."

Gawain smiled and kissed Lancelot's forehead.

"It's a pleasure, Lancelot."

Little by little he began to enter into Lancelot, he saw how the Omega opened his mouth and closed his eyes with joy, he felt good, the inside of the Omega was hot and narrow, perfect, it felt very unreal.

Lancelot was getting a lot of emotions together, the pleasure of finally filling the space for which he had longed for so much and of having someone by his side, someone who wanted to be there with him, not because he had paid him, or because by chance happened. The Green Knight, no wait, _Gawain_ , (what a beautiful name Lancelot thought, he should say it more often) was there because he wanted to, and his kindness would not go unnoticed by Lancelot.

Gawain moved gently, giving the monk time, wait he was Lancelot, (beautiful name, worthy of the wearer's beauty) to get used to it, after a few minutes he began to change the intensity, however, he did not stop being gentle, the Omega next to him deserved to be treated with sweetness. It could not be harsh. Lancelot's face when he delved into the thrusts were everything to Gawain, he liked to see how the man could enjoy it. If someone could see them now they could not tell where one began and where the other ended. And how good that no one could see them, if they got to see the two together…well, in that case Gawain would protect Lancelot.

The only thing that he could hear was the soft groans and moans from both of them ,and the brise of the outside.

He found Lancelot's soft lips and began to kiss them eagerly, his heart burned to see how Lancelot responded with enthusiasm, he could feel young Fey's tongue explore his mouth, obviously he did not stay behind and began a small fight for the dominance.

Their tongues collided and followed a beat, with closed eyes Gawain could taste Lancelot, he tasted of blood, after this he would look for food and water for him.

He kept moving and he could feel that even Lancelot began to move his hips too, one of his hands brought it to the monk's hair and stroking it he saw the chopsticks that held the bun in place. They were black and very sharp, they looked like a secret weapon that the monk surely would have used. He began to fiddle with both of them and dispose of them. He put the deadly chopsticks aside and untangled the monk's hair.

If with tied hair he was beautiful, now with loose hair Lancelot was poetry.

It came down to his shoulders and the blonde locks went perfectly with the man's brown hair, the curlers further decorated the man's face and made him look even younger.

He worried that Lancelot would reject him for having untied his hair without asking for his permission, but he saw that the Omega was so focused on the cock inside him that he was unfazed by the hair change Gawain did.

"God .."

Gawain kept thrusting and heard how Lancelot cry out for his deity. He laughed a little and watched Lancelot squirm even more.

"Ah..more ..." Lancelot pleaded in a low voice

Oh yes, Gawain was more than willing to give Lancelot whatever he needed. He pushed harder and was sure he touched the Omega's sweet spot as he saw the expression that pierced the man.

"Ah! "

Moaning louder and louder, Gawain kept thrusting at the same spot. Lancelot saw Gawain, his cheeks red from the heat and his hair stuck to his forehead.

He was charming, soon Lancelot's body began to heat up more and he felt like it was getting closer to climax.

it started to get hotter and he felt like he was getting closer to climax.

"Ah ... Gawain ... I ... I'm coming ..."

Gawain kissed Lancelot's cheeks and began to thrust much harder. Lancelot's breathing quickened and the moans intensified.

The knight pressed harder and groaned, felt Lancelot's insides contract and nails dug lightly into his back.

-Ah! Gawain!

Hearing his name pronounced so emphatically only made Gawain go faster than before.

Lancelot screamed and arched his back causing Gawian to contract even more. Lancelot's coming stained the Knight's belly, and with a few more thrusts he felt like he was now close. He grunted a little and ended up inside the Omega.

He separated early and let Lancelot breathe, the omega was more than red and Gawain saw it also stained with his own coming, he separated himself and took a clean cloth nearby, later he would thank Pym for the cloths. He gently passed the cloth. Lancelot's sensitive, reddened skin. A hand stopped him.

"Thank you… Gawain."

He smiled and gently kissed the forehead of the stretched Omega, Lancelot smiled at such a gesture and began to close his eyes. Gawain began to clean Lancelot's belly and when he finished it he finished cleaning himself. He left the cloth thrown and gently caressed Lancelot's face.

"Rest now, Lancelot."

The omega lightly smiled and rested. Gawain watched him for a while, the facial expressions, the frown, the chapped lips and the loose hair. After a while he saw that the Omega started to shake a little, he took the sheets and he placed them up to his shoulders. It was a painfully beautiful image, the omega lying down and sleeping, Gawain felt his heart squeeze, he could not help that it was forbidden, that it was wrong, that he could not be with this man. Lancelot moved a little, maybe the sheets weren't enough. The knight got up and tied the laces of his trousers, did not put on his shirt, did some hair styling and blew out the candles, carefully laid down beside Lancelot, leaned over a little, looking at the man's back at his side, his hair stretched out, and caressing his shoulders.

Gawain hugged him and he hope he wouldn’t reject him, he listened to the soft breathing and he began to feel heavy, fatigue began to overcome him and he closed his eyes.

He would leave the worries for the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for my inactivity.  
> But trought land and sea I brought the 8 chapter! I hope you like it.  
> Let me now what you think in the comments!  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> (Also If you notice mistakes like: Instead of saying "him" or "he" it says "she" or stuff like it's because I'm using the Translator I apologize for it.)

Gawain woke up with a scream.

He jumped to his feet, one hand covering the sleeping omega beside him.He didn't expect to see Pym by the entrance of the store.

She had dropped her rags and a tray.

Gawain cursed under his breath and stepped closer, covering the healer's mouth with one hand.

"I need you not to yell or speak. Okay, Pym?"

The girl looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. He released her and, taking her arm, pulled her out.

The chill of a wintry morning was always refreshing and helped to fully awaken, at best considering he hadn't had enough time to put on a shirt.

The woman kept looking at him nervously, he still controlled her gently, not wanting to hurt.

"What the hell?!" -

Gawain covered his mouth again and squealed a little, hoping that now Pym wouldn't scream.

Again.

"Do not scream."

Pym reached out and spoke softly again.

"Were you with the Weeping Monk?"

Gawain sighed, it would be tedious to explain to the healer what had happened, now that he himself did not even know what had happened. The other Fey had kissed him and ... well, he played along.

"I need you not to say anything."

"Gawain, nothing will come out of my mouth.But what the heck!?? Why did you sleep with him?"

Pym yelled under her breath.

Gawain didn't want to lie to she, but Pym wasn't very quiet, so if he didn't want Lancelot to get hurt or in trouble, he should lie.

"It was to keep him warm."

Terrible lie. Yeah,he knows, but it was the first thing he thought of.

Pym snorted, put her hands on her hips and looked away. She saw Gawain again and with a threatening look looked at him carefully.

"Wow, what penetrating warmth then, huh?"

Gawain blushed at the healer's immediate interpretation.

"Gawain, I'm not dumb. But you are. You're a stupid alpha who didn't know how to keep his dick into his pants when he should.

Gawain wanted the earth swallow him, why him?

His little sister was describing what exactly happened, seamlessly unraveling the situation he had been in not long ago with The Weeping Monk.

Trying to deflect his blush, he shook his head and waving his hand spoke to Pym.

"Pym, first of all, it was to help, really, but I didn't think things would get so out of hand"

"Gawain, I thought you were smarter, when you're an all-charming alpha and you get close to an Omega in heat it's easy to predict what will happen isn't it?"

The knight only took both of Pym's hands, lifting them he looked into the eyes of what he considered to be his youngest sister.

"Pym, I trust you won't say anything, please."

The healer looked at Gawain, she saw the sincerity in the green eyes of the one she considered her foolish older brother, not long ago she was healing the monk, she had seen each of the wounds on his body, she had cried with him, he had hugged her Consoling her, she did not intend to receive a hug from the Weeping Monk who had murdered many of her friends and acquaintances, but Lancelot's hug was more than welcome.

"At least tell me you know his name."

"Lancelot"

"Lancelot"

They both said in unison. Smiling,Pym kissed Gawain's cheek and patted the knight's face.

"Go, you huge fool, he waits for you, and I'm sure he is freezing without you"

Gawian kissed Pym's hands and walked away in the direction of the store.

"You're the best"

Pym waved his hand in goodbye, watched as Gawain waved back before stepping into the tent.

"What a fool, but hey, there is no cure for that disease."

* * *

When he returned to the tent, he hoped that he had not awakened Lancelot, he opened the entrance and it took him a while to see in the dark, the bed located on the left, Lancelot lying gently on it. Gawain smiled at the image, leaned closer and hoped the little mishap hadn't awakened the omega.

He took the sheets and went back to bed. He had gotten used to the darkness and now he could see Lancelot's back, maybe he hadn't realized it before, with the emotion, but now he does.

They seemed to be bruises, some were still red, they weren't bleeding but still didn't look good. He leaned in to get a closer look at what they were and when he got close enough he bit back a cry.

It was lashes.

Some old, as if they had been created a long time ago, some new, the pink that surrounded them further alerted the knight.

Some appeared to have been inflicted by the hand of others, but some seemed as if Lancelot himself had done them.

The image of Carden looking at Lancelot's lacerated and nearly shattered back was so obscene that Gawain looked away.

"How could they do this to you?"

He sat up and hugged her face in his hands. How could they hurt Lancelot like this? It was awkward, hard, and painful work, the amount of blood he had lost made Gawain's hair stand on end in just moments.

It reminded him of Brother Salt's Kitchens.

The cruelty of the place, the blood, the burning smell of his own skin and flesh.

Lancelot had told him that he had been taken to the kitchens too.

The mark on his ankle did not look new, rather it looked, as if it had been years ago.

Gawain wanted to scream for the young Omega, there were about so many things that he still did not know about the man's past.

And something told him it was not good.

Lancelot stirred a little.

Lately it had brought him out of his thoughts.

Gawain began to move back to his bed partner. Only now he wanted to wake up seeing his face.

It surrounded Lancelot's body and ended up facing the young man.

The frown was not furrowed, the soft wrinkles were gone, the locks fell and decorated his face, the lips and nose were flushed.

He was definitely beautiful.

He began to close his eyes as he vowed eternal punishments and any kind of pain he might cause the church for harming the young Fey.

Maybe burn them all, mark their ankles, whip their back.Thousands of unmentionable torture that he would do to them if he came across them.

He swore by all the gods.

* * *

Lancelot was always awakened by screams, with blinding light and with his red brothers by his side, with the smell of burning flesh and smoke all around him.

With fire and blood.

He never believed waking up with a beautiful man in front of him.

And that that man was looking at him as if he were the most beautiful treasure in the world.

He wanted to appreciate the view more eagerly.

The brown locks landing softly on his face, the frown lines clear, the parted lips, and the soft light coming from outside made the alpha look like an angel.

Not even just hours ago would he have considered whipping himself for comparing a Fey to an angel.

But now… it seemed silly to compare the knight to an angel. The angels would never be as splendid as the man in front of him.

"Hey"

Lancelot smiled.

"Hey"

His voice was barely a whisper compared to the knight's velvet voice.

Gawain.

His name was Gawain.

Gawain in the meantime could bestow all his tomorrows and lives just to see that beautiful smile for longer.

Surely no one else could have seen that pure and innocent smile of the monk.

Lancelot

His name was Lancelot.

He placed a hand under his ear and propped his elbow on the pillow, still looking at Lancelot.

"So ... did I make you forget those 'adventures'?

Gawain didn't like to compare himself, not in sex or anything else, but he had told Lancelot that it would make him forget those fleeting adventures.

Lancelot looked a bit confused at first, but then he remembered what the knight was implying, he snorted, looking away.

He looked back at Gawain.

"Yes ... you did"

They looked at each other for a while.

But little by little Lancelot approached Gawain's face ...

And planted a soft kiss on the man's lips.

He expected him to reject him or worse, to slap him for daring as much as kissing the knight.

But no.He only received a beautiful blush from Gawain.

"Sweet"

Lancelot colored red upon hearing Gawain's hint regarding the taste of his lips.

"I love that you do that"

"What thing?"

"This".

The alpha said gently running his fingers over his cheek, reaching to the side and tucking one of Lancelot's blonde locks behind his ear.

Gawain was dedicated to touching his face Lancelot realized that his hair had spread and now loose, it fell from his shoulders.

Surely Gawain had untied his hair, and now without chopsticks or his typical chaste bun, it made him feel different.

But instead of feeling bad, it feels good.

The softness of the alpha's touch made him shudder and fill his face with every shade of red.

Gawain smiled and leaned down to kiss Lancelot.

Lancelot was surprised to feel the softness and tenderness with which the knight kissed him, he started to loved this, he had never felt it before.

No, no past sexual experience had ever made him feel like this, clouded with love and happiness, flooding his heart and overflowing his joy at the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his lips.

His first few times have been so banal.

Fast , in certain cases, and always in the dark.

He never woke up with someone by his side, just, alone always.

He remembered that his first time could have been as beautiful as it is. But no, it was quick and the alpha had no idea what to do. They weren't sure and it all ended so fast and Lancelot was so confused that he couldn't even tell what had happened. Sure. the fever of the moment and the excitement made the alpha's brain dry.

While this experience with Gawain had been the most beautiful of all.

He had been delicate, with deep dedication and respect that even Lancelot did not believe he deserved.

The alpha ended his gentle kiss and looked at Lancelot with those big green eyes.

The cool, almost grayish blue stopped with the spring green.

"Gawain ..."

The man's hand on his cheek felt good, the warmth.

Gawain smiled and kissed the man's forehead.

"Your heat ..."

Gawain's anxious mind returned to worries.

Lancelot lowered his head and looked at his belly for a few seconds.

He tried to give Gawain an honest verdict, closed his eyes, trying to search for any sign of excruciating pain, his insides moving or his pain squeezing him.

But no.

After what seemed like minutes they managed to deliver the verdict. He opened his eyes and looked Gawian in the eye. His brow was furrowed again and his eyes were concerned.

"I ... I think that it finished"

The joy in Gawian's smile made Lancelot's heart clench, oh why did they suddenly feel they need more of the knight's presence?

"That is excellent !!"

Lancelot didn't expect the bear hug Gawain crushed him with. He felt Gawain's lips on his temple, on his neck and on his cheek.

But he couldn't help but smile.

On the part of the knight, they left happy, the omega had finished his warmth, he hugged him and kissed the man's face. There was no reason, but he was always glad when something as intense and difficult as heat happened, he didn't care who it happened to or what happened to him.

The fact that they felt good again always brought Gawain back to life.

And this man was no exception.

He stopped and looked back into the omega's eyes.

"Wait, do you know how long you were here?"

The Ashman's confused look told him everything. The man was ignorant of his situation.

Lancelot had not thought about it, he was approaching having arrived at least two or a day ago, it did not occur to him that due to the intense fever or the heat his head had remained in the clouds and he could not think of anything else.

He shook his head in shame.

Gawain smiled again and kissed his forehead back.

"Three days, Lancelot, three days"

Lancelot feels heat swirling up his spine at the mere mention of his name, spoken by Gawain's velvet voice.

He trembled a little and opened his mouth to reply.

"I had no idea".

"Okay, you shouldn't have to know, dear."

Lancelot's eyes widened and he looked at Gawain.

He had just call him dear?

No one had ever said "dear" to him.

"Ehmm Lancelot?"

Coming out of his thoughts the omega looked at the alpha.

"I saw your marks ... last night"

Oh no. His whiplash marks.

Some days ago he remembered him, they indicated that he had gone to bathe with his brothers. The lake was dark, and the water cool. He had to go with the younger paladins. Father had insisted on it.

Lancelot never liked to bathe with people watching or nearby. He always bathed with Goliath nearby, but never accompanied.

However, they had recently murdered and burned an entire caravan of feys. And he had had to move the bodies. And he probably wouldn't take a decent bath for weeks. So he would have to take advantage of this.

When he took off his cape and shirt and was left with only his pants all the gazes of his brothers were on his back, many were scared, while others simply exhaled and stopped doing their things to see.

Of something Lancelot was sure. The gazes of the faithful young men were one of admiration, and he was not ashamed of it, it was almost like a trophy, something to show off with pride.

But now with Gawain looking at him with concern in his gaze, he just wanted all his marks to disappear and erase from Gawain's mind the memory of his past lashes and shame.

"Oh I…"

"Did they make this to you?"

Gawain's ill-concealed look of hatred indicated to Lancelot that whatever he said would be taken into account.

"Yes ... until I had to do them myself."

Now his gaze went from hatred to sheer horror.

"Why ... why?"

"It was to cleanse my sins ... I ..."

The sudden kiss and the taste of Gawain's lips on his, shutting him up were unexpected but welcome.

The taste was again sweet , it was nice and slow showing devotion. After a while Gawain put his mouth away and grabbed him gently by his jaw,loking at him straight on his eyes.

“That is not right, Lancelot. Promise me that you will never do that again”.

Lancelot looked at him, almost total neutrality on his face. He did not understand the bad about it, the marks and suffering were linked, but to no longer see the sadness in Gawian's eyes, he accepted.

"I promise"

Again the kiss and the taste of the knight made the problems disappear.

"Good boy"

The blush concentrated on his cheeks so hard it felt like he was going to explode.

Gawian took it and snuggled it against his chest.

Feeling the alpha's heartbeat relaxed him immensely. I was calm, so peaceful...

After some minutes the strong voice of Gawain speaked again.

"Tell me, Lancelot, do you remember anything from your clan?"

They spent what seemed like hours talking and talking. Lancelot calmed down listening to Gawain's heartbeat, the questions mostly about what he remembered from his clan, which wasn't much.

Gawain's fingers rolling his hair and touching with calm his forhead.

"How old were you, when Carden took you?"

Lancelot falter a little before answering.He didn't even knew the answer.Then he started to remember.It was a cloudy morning, when his mother told him he was about to have five.

"Five years old"

His voice tremble, but with the knight close he found the strenght to say it.

"So young…"

They could talk about that but Lancelot didn't wanted to. Thinking quickly he asked something more insteriesting.

Something that even when he was The Weeping Monk asked himself about.

"When did you become a knight?"

"Seven years ago. Every Fey decided I should be a knight. The Green Knight"

Lancelot looked amazed and smiled at Gawain. He was the best warrior she ever had to fight. And he was not ashamed to say so.

"You are an amazing warrior and the best Knight I ever had to fight"

"When did you become a knight?"

"Seven years ago. Every Fey decided I should be a knight. The Green Knight"

Lancelot looked amazed and smiled at Gawain. He was the best warrior she ever had to fight. And he was not ashamed to say so.

"You are an amazing warrior and the best Knight I ever had to fight"

Gawain smiled and hugged the young fey tighter.

Lancelot had never been good with praise, but with Gawain it came almost natural to say compliments.

They kept talking, enjoying each other's presence.

Then Gawain was surprised by something. He was telling him how he had had to fight thirty paladins alone when he noticed that Lancelot was smelling him.

It was weird, very weird, but not the uncomfortable thing. Lancelot's soft, thin nose was trailing Gawain's chest, surreptitiously, the knight tried to ignore this, but it seemed so cute.

Lancelot, for his part, was smelling of Gawain.

He had never done it with anyone. It wouldn't have ever occurred to him, but there was something about Gawian's scent that enchanted him, something that made him feel safe, protected. Never with anyone, would have done what he was doing, dragging his nose in almost every corner of the chest of the knight.

He was surprised that the other did not say anything, but when he saw the soft smile on the alpha's face he followed his strange ritual.

Gawain continued with his story and when he finished he asked Lancelot more questions. Always diverting the other's attention to less important things like: What is your favorite sword? or when did you learn to ride?

Most of the time the answer was much more gloomy than the previous one, but that made Lancelot an even more interesting subject.

But unfortunately all good things come to an end, and the knight, kissing the man's hair, parted.

"Come on, you have to eat."

Gawain didn't know how he would bring the other fey to camp, to feed it. He had planned to bring him food, but that would be much weirder.

Gawain didn't know how he would lead the other elves to the camp to feed them. He had planned to bring him food, but that would be much weirder. The others are aware that he was here to take him to eat it would not be a surprise. Or maybe yes. But if someone dared to do something, they would take care of putting it in their place.

Lancelot nodded and separated himself from Gawain and sat down on the cot. He did not realize that he was still naked. Flushing he covered his crotch with one of the furs, the laugh of Gawain who simply got out of bed with his pants on was so fresh that even Lancelot smiled a little.

"Don't cover up, I've already seen and _explored_ everything last night,Ashman"

The haughty smile and clear hint made Lancelot blush more, but he said nothing.

Looking away, still smiling, Gawain stretched a bit and took the shirt where he had left it last night. Throw. On the floor. He picked it up and shook it, began to place the garment with his back to his young companion.

Meanwhile, Lancelot had a top-notch show. Gawain's bare back was definitely the best sight he had ever received in his entire life. He had some scars, from past battles, and even some that Lancelot himself remembered causing. He felt a pang of guilt invade his stomach.

It was a shame that Gawain finally put on his shirt.

"Take this"

The knight handed over his wrinkled black pants, but unharmed.

"You will need it"

Lancelot nodded and began to dress. He stretched out his black pants and began to pull them on. All under the ill-concealed sideways glance the alpha gave him. When he was sure he was fully clothed and well covered, he went to where Gawain was.

The knight was already wearing his gray-blue shirt with flowers in such beautiful tones.

It reminded the monk when he once innocently donned a brightly colored shirt. The beating he received for his daring was so strong that it hurted for weeks. Only black colors were allowed.

Vanity was not accepted by Father. Also Father Carden didn't accept having sex with alphas, especially feys but here he was...

"Hey, I think you need a shirt."

He realized that Gawain was speaking to him and looked at him. The calm and peace in his eyes brought him back to reality.

"I think Pym destroyed mine ..."

Gawain smiled and, laughing a little, searched the trunks for a garment. He came back with a green-yellow shirt, simple, but very pretty, with the neck and chest almost bare, but not obscenely. It was delicate like Lancelot, Gawain thought.

"I think this is mine, maybe it's a little too big for you or it doesn't fit well, but as soon as I can, I'll ask for a new one."

"Thank you, Gawain"

Hearing his name from Lancelot's mouth was beautiful, the intonation and way of pronouncing it made him want to drag the omega back to bed and...

He shook his head, and went to get his boots.

Lying on the ground too.

Lancelot, on the other hand, was already shod. He was holding the garment the alpha had given him. Making sure that Gawain wasn't looking at him, he carefully approached it and smelled it, and it was indeed the alpha scent.

He placed it delicately so as not to break it and Gawain was right. It was too big for him, the sleeves were spare and the double was lower than the hips. They felt good. Even if I didn't have to tie it up.

Suddenly he felt hands on his waist.

"I think you should wear a belt"

Gawain's thick voice and lips were now on his lobe. Suddenly he felt as if the environment was heating up. He let Gawain's expert hands guide him.

The knight squeezed a little and without being able to avoid it he groaned softly. He turned slowly and moved closer to Gawain's lips. They were so close that he could smell the scent of the alpha. They were so close… he could reach out and kiss him.

Until a scream broke the atmosphere.

 **"LANCELOT**!!"

He turned his head and looked at the entrance to the store...That voice…It was...

"Percival ..."

He whispered and ran outside, leaving Gawain behind. Something seized him when he heard the little boy scream.

When he came out he saw a crowd gathered around the little boy, some Feys speaking quietly, some whispering. The morning was cold and people could be seen well bundled up compared to Percival, who had been wearing the same clothes since when he had rescued him.

But in the middle was Percival on his knees, crying and calling out Lancelot's name. Without caring about other people's glances, he ran to the center, where the little one was.

"PERCIVAL !!"

The boy upon hearing his voice immediately raised his head and opened his mouth.

But he didn't have time for anything because Lancelot was already pressing the little boy against his body, holding him close and letting the little boy cry on his neck. He hear Percival rub his tears and stay close to his body.

"Lancelot ..."

The boy did not stop crying for a long time and Lancelot held him closer to his neck. He held the child's head with one hand and stroked his back with the other.

Gawain had no idea what had happened, a few moments ago he was very close to having kissed Lancelot and now he was alone in the tent. He came out as soon as he regained his composure and saw an entire crowd milling around the same point.

He couldn't get close.

No one knew that he had spent the night with the Weeping Monk, it would bring millions of problems, for both of them.

Lancelot continued to snuggle the boy into his arms, rocking him gently.

"What's going on ??!"

"Oh no" Gawain thought. He knew that voice.

Gawain ran, tripping over himself. He arrived just in time to approach the other feys together, arrived in time to see Squirrel smashing Lancelot to the ground.

And he arrived in time to see Arthur draw his sword.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of activity but I didn't had time to update or write anything.  
> But I kinda hope you like this!  
> Sorry for the mistakes, Translator does not help to much.

Squirrel hadn't stopped searching for Lancelot in the camp.

He'd been exploring a bit, and talking briefly with the feys learned little things.

Fey leaders of the fey were currently left, after what they had told him. An attack on the surviving Fey, from the Ice King, and his entire court. Squirrel didn't understand much and didn't bother to ask either.

After Lancelot brought him to the camp, Squirrel was forced to have to live with some children who were there, although an adult was taking care of them, Squirrel did not mind in the same to disappear and appear at will. The good man, named Emirk, was a man of the Serpent clan, a omega by what the little boy smelled.

He took care of the orphans and those who had not yet found their parents. But for Squirrel no one could ever find his parents again. They had long since disappeared and Squirrel left them for dead.

The camp, crammed with Feys and some of human blood, was doing its best to get what it took to leave in the ships.

At least it wasn't all bad news. When he got rid of the fright that he had given himself with his bleeding companion, he could rejoice in the resurrection of the Green Knight.

Joy invaded him when after the bitter drink suffered by both in the Paladin Camp, his hero appeared, dirty, smelly and disheveled, but standing and in good health in the camp. They hadn't been able to get it off him. But they did, Gawain had last hugged him when he entered the tent that now served as Fey's official headquarters.

Now Gawain was busy, and there was a small meeting, without him, with all the clan leaders.

Normally only the most important ones used to meet and all the representatives of some clans, or at least it was in Nemos, now there were others, Arthur, Kaze ( hugged both without hesitation) Pym (he did not let go of her for hours) and a woman with features thick and fierce position. He asked without demure who this stoic woman was, and Arthur replied that it was Red Spear, a former member of the Ice King's court.The session they shared that cold morning was about supplies, resources, horses, everything that was related to the survival of the Feys. The woman looked ready to help, but Squirrel still looked at him with a degree of mistrust.

There were also the other leaders of the other clans, Cora, Sekvtar, from the Serpent Clan and a man who did not know but assumed from the Tusk Clan, and another from the Moonwing clan, assumed that the old man had already dead. After arriving he managed to see piles of the dead, which feys with torches were burning, although not very well, the cold and humidity dampened the wood and it was almost impossible to use, unless bathed in oil, which was impossible, because if they used what was left to cremate bodies it would be obvious that they would be left with nothing when cooking.

Pym had allowed him to stay in the meeting on the condition that he did not say anything and was calm and quiet. To calm him down, she also gave him some meat sandwiches and water. The hunger was already itching his stomach with impatience, so he pounced on the food immediately, the last he had eaten had been last night, Squirrel had found a hare and had cooked it over low heat, he had eaten most of it of the hunt but the Ashman only ate a miserable four servings, he had tried to get him to eat more but only managed to get the man to sit back, clearly annoyed , ignoring him. While he chewed in silence the others spoke, a little excited.

"What can we get?" Arthur asked, for Squirrel the blood-human alpha had become a very close person, due to his relationship with Nimue. He was fond of him, and he also seemed like a great warrior, he had earned his respect, he knew that he was as far as possible for a human, someone just, so he trusted him.

“There are no forests near the coast, there are some, at least five or six miles behind the prairies. But it will be difficult to get meat at this time. " Kaze said, Squirrel had admiration and respect for her and a unique form of love. He watched the brave Alpha fight and wanted at some point to make sure he will fought like her. But after the last few days he could only think of someone to want to match his fighting style.

"My crew has salted meat, fish and beef, we can share it, although it obviously won't last long, hopefully one or a month and a half." Red Spear, the strong alpha was the one who spoke now. Squirrel didn't know her but her profile of a straight and confident woman made Squirrel compare her to Gawain.

"Maybe we need nets, to get fish or something." Pym spoke, the young omega who was Squirrel's dearest person at this table. She had been with him even before the beginning of this dire war and for Squirrel she would always hold a safe place in his heart. He loved her like an older sister, and in many dire situations she had helped him out of disasters and troubles, he had barely arrived at the camp after appearing crying on Gawain's chest, Pym had hugged, kissed and comforted him,

"That's a good idea, I'll make sure to get them" Cora, to the soft beta, was the one who brought calm to the congress, she was soft and calm when she spoke, Squirrel had started to love the woman, she was good, calm and straight.

"Okay, but what will we do with the Weeping Monk?"

Squirrel stopped chewing when Sekvtar of the Serpent Clan spoke.

This now touched him personally.

They all froze and looked at each other. Although something kept the clans united, apart from fraternity, it was the hatred they had for the Church, which had taken so much from them, and for the Weeping Monk, above all. They despised him, with clear reason, he had burned their farms, killed their relatives and butchered all the animals. He was an important piece in this war, and not a good one. Squirrel knew that for them, they would let Lancelot suffer that heat and surely the fever, alone, they would let him bleed from his wounds, succumb to the pain.

He couldn't allow that.

Not with Lancelot, he owed his life, and the man owed it to him. He would not admit it in front of the council but, he began to love the man of eternal tears.

"We can't leave it in that store, it's not ok" Pym intervened as soon as he saw the look Squirrel was giving. He interpreted it immediately, and with the typical kindness that followed her, she tried to defend... the monk?

"Why not ??! You don't remember what he did, Pym, he wiped out your village! And he hunt down Nimue! He's a monster! "

Arthur spoke now, the mention of Nimue causing Pym to look away. He trembled a little and lowered his head. Sadness spreading across her face. It was everyone's suffering, everyone loved Nimue, each in their own special way, but they loved her. Sure it hurt Arthur more to talk about her, a few days before they left they both shared the bond, they got together, not officially and that turned them both into partners.

Squirrel put down his food and raised his eyes and with his small hands hit the table. He turned his gaze to Arthur and without a filter screamed.

"No, it is not! He is not a monster !! DON'T you dare say that! He saved me!! "

Surprised looks from the adults were expected, Pym looked at him with betrayal and Kaze looked away and hissed a little. Arthur put his hands on his hips and looked at him with all the naivety in the world. The clansmen looked at each other, the human woman arched an eyebrow, and Cora stroked her temples.

"Have you forgotten what he did?"

Squirrel held his breath and involuntarily relaxed his posture.

Of course he remembered, he remembered seeing the Weeping Monk mercilessly plunging his sword into the chest of his friend, he was 19 years old, a good farmer, but not a good fighter, He had seen the monk approach with his weapon, they were trying to take all what they can from the warehouses and Squirrel saw them on his way home. His friend, had arranged to take a rake and point it at the monk. But he did not flinch, he raised his sword and effortlessly buried it without hesitation in Kamnt's chest. Squirrel hated the monk. He remembered that he tried to attack him but the other paladins covered his wepping brother.

He would never ever forget that, but now he was another, the Green Knight had made him a knight as well and as a knight of the feys he had to defend all of his people. Including Lancelot, so he couldn't let him suffer in a shop.

Arthur keeped talking, his eyebrows arched and he shook his head slightly.

“Listen, you told me yourself days ago, he burned your village, you called him a monster, why do you defend him?

His tired voice, without a fight, Arthur was right, it was true, he burned his village and killed his acquaintances. Squirrel came to hate him, he spat when his name was mentioned, he dreamed countless times of sticking a dagger in the man's chest, but he never thought that he would be the same person would hold him lovingly on that chest, hug him, keep him warm, feed him and that it would heal his wounds, albeit very precariously. He hated the Weeping Monk, but he couldn't hate Lancelot.

"Because he's sick and ... he ... is Fey"

He knew Lancelot was Fey.

The last statement left everyone in the store holding their breath, Kaze with a mixture of disgust and surprise. Pym closed and opened his eyes and with a look of surprise, the woman, Red Spear, just widened her eyes, and Arthur turned and cursed under his breath. Cora put a hand to the front, the other clan representatives muttered under their breath.

If Squirrel was right, the fame of Feys was that they always protected Feys, accepted them, whoever they were.

Well, everyone except The Weeping Monk.

He already knew it was Fey, he guessed it when that ugly man from the Church stopped them on the way, he had raised the question whether Lancelot was Fey or not, and it was a fact that the man had not told him, he was very reserved, during the trip hardly spoke of it, or it was very closed or it died to the point of barely speaking. Nor would he say something to condemn the monk, the fact that he was an Omega and was in heat. To Squirrel this made no sense, but his mother had told him that an Omega in heat, alone and injured on the way, supposed he was in danger, even with a genet, being in a position of vulnerability made alphas take advantage.

So no, he wouldn't say that.

"That ... that doesn't longer involucrates me"

Arthur looked away and walked away from the table.Squirrel was grateful that he was so understanding that he understood that Feys affairs stayed with the Feys. Arthur had good leadership skills, but the only problem was that he was human and couldn't speak for the elves.

Or maybe that made it better...

"No, there's no way we're going to protect that rat! Fey or not, he deserves death!"

He was the representative of one of the clans, Faun, he was young, not more than twenty years old, with an exalted cry. He raised his hand and slammed his fist against the table. The atmosphere was getting heavy, the other fey weren't speaking.

"How dare you!? It's Fey and the Hidden has saved him!"

Squirrel yelled at him, he had learned that from Lenore, if the Hidden had given him a second chance, they too should, and was giving, to Lancelot who had no one to support him, he was not going to allow them to speak ill about Lancelot .

Especially from someone who didn't even know him.

"The hidden one ?! You know what ?! Right now I don't care about the bloody Hidden! It can fuck itself if that it wants to!It hasn't helped us before and won't help us now, but of course !! It saves the monk who hunted us like animals !! "

Everyone fell silent, Cora tried to put a hand on the infuriated Fey's shoulder but he angrily withdrew his hand from the gentle woman and looked at Squirrel. The gazes collided in the tent, the gazes met, debating secrets between them, Pym looked at Red Spear and she with one hand indicated for her to be quiet, Arthur looked at Cora who only shook her head slowly. Sekvtar stared at the Moonwing, the heat of the environment intensified and under the tired gaze of the Feys and humans, the boy and the goblins continued to argue.

"He's a traitor and anyone who defends him is too !!"

Hee pointed a finger at everyone present. No one met his eyes, the adult silence made Squirrel's skin itch. They were not going to defend the monk, he was a sworn enemy of the Feys, of all those present in reality, he had caused some harm to everyone here, from burning their villages, to their relatives, to torturing their friends, to killing the occupants of the caravans in which there were many acquaintances. As no one answered, the Faun, encouraged by the silence of the others, continued speaking.

"It's worse than an animal, we should make it drown in its own blood!"

"Enough!!"

Kaze hit the table, the fury in the Faun's gaze as noxious as her words, but the warrior did not back down or hesitate. At the surprised looks of the remaining Feys, she returned to her normal composure and hissing bitterly said to the other Fey. She did not expect Kaze to defend the monk, for her he was a vermin, and she had been terribly surprised when she found out that it was Fey, she had taken him for a disgusting human, she once told him that the red tears on his cheeks were nothing but Fey's blood.

“We will not let him die. We will provide the necessary care, if we have to decide what to do with him, we will do it later. "

The Faunn snorted, offended by Kaze's proposal, his companions looked at him with complicity, and an uncomfortable silence reigned in the place. Sekvtar raising his hand addressed everyone present, humans and Feys alike.

"If you forgive that murderer, my clan, the Faunn and the Mooonwing will not help you with anything, not food, not shelter,"

With her hand raised she looked patiently at all the clanss he was naming, nodding when they accepted. The young representative of the Faunn nodded and crossed his arms, the man from the Moonwing Clan snorted tiredly, perhaps like everyone, Squirrel thought, it was tired of being there, debating something as simple as imposing a fair trial.

As they saw that no one was saying anything, they began to pick up their things and leave.

But Cora stopped them.

"Wait please"

Almost like a whisper, Cora's voice made the three representatives turn and look at her. Cora had her hand raised, her gaze fixed and she was like never before, the stress of past weeks was finally noticeable, and she fell like a bucket of cold water on her, she had lost terribly in recent days and the circles under her eyes were more marked. However, and to everyone's surprise, she spoke safely.

"If it suits you, we could make a trial."

Sekvtar and the Faunn looked at each other, and after a while they approached the table again.

"After we cure him, we could make a judgment, as feys, we are not like humans, they would kill for revenge, if the little one is right and if he is Fey, even if we do not know the clan, despite everything he should be judged as one .That's it "

The others nodded, Pym nodded down, almost trembling, Squirrel approached and took her hand, to reassure her, it seemed to work because she, stopped shaking and squeezed his hand with more force. Sekvtar grunted under his breath and muttered a yes, the Faunn only cursed, the Moonwing stepped forward and approached those present.

“Fair enough… for someone who doesn't judge where to stick the sword. However, it will be so "

The Faunn saw everyone again, rolled until he met

Squirrel.

"So be it, I'll have fun seeing how he will squirm when we hang him, after of course, the trial."

Squirrel only gave him a venomous look, but he was still afraid, afraid that the Faunn had some reason in those cruel words, that at the end of the trial they would kill Lancelot, lynch him, or burn or stone him. Anything. In order to quench the Fey vengeance blood.

He would have to see Lancelot sooner then.

That is if a minute detail that Squirrel had forgotten.

Ask where the Weeping Monk's tent was. He had no idea where Lancelot was, and it was obvious that no Fey would tell him, they didn't want children near the monk. Despite his condition, he was still a monster in the eyes of others.

Squirrel had just escaped the care of the omega man who cared for the orphans, he couldn't bear the thought of doing nothing. She went to see Goliath, the woman, Red Spear had told him that one of her minions that took her to a remote grotto, a small cave, she had food and water, the mare would be fine and away from the rest.

He visited her briefly, gave her the alfalfa and oatmeal and some water, and then tried to calm her thoughts by stroking her mane. Just as he saw Lancelot do it once, on his journey Squirrel forced Lancelot to rest and they lay down next to some trees that were nearby, the faithful Goliath approached and supported her forehead with Lancelot's, he spoke in the rare language of the men and calmed the mare, facing Squirrel's puzzled gaze. He tried to do the same but he did not know that strange language that Lancelot spoke, so he only calmed the mare who was apparently already upset by not having her owner around. He also tried to calm himself.

In the middle of the moment Gawain found him, and took him back to the man, it was good to see the knight standing back, it was good to hug him again, to feel home, it was one of the few things he had that still rang to him to his already far away home.

Gawain hugged him and unfortunately for Squirrel he ended up sleeping. He woke up in the morning, there were many children already awake and talking to each other, the cold began to creep on his skin and settled directly in his flesh, and Squirrel didn't like the cold.

He went out on all fours through the back of the store, the children didn't notice him, they were very focused on talking and eating, but Squirrel did not have time to eat, he was more focused on finding Lancelot, because he had to, he had to find a Lancelot.

Fear climbed rapidly up his spine, and what if they has already killed Lancelot? At night, when he was alone, in a heat and surely sick, although he was an adult and Squirrel knew well that he could defend himself, he could not help being afraid. Maybe that Faunn asshole had already stabbed him with a knife in his chest, and had killed his friend.

He went out on all fours through the back of the store, the children didn't notice him, they were very focused on talking and eating, but Squirrel did not have time to eat, he was more focused on finding Lancelot, because he had to, he had to find a Lancelot.

Fear climbed rapidly up his spine, and what if they has already killed Lancelot? At night, when he was alone, in a heat and surely sick, although he was an adult and Squirrel knew well that he could defend himself, he could not help being afraid. Maybe that Faunn asshole had already stabbed him with a knife in his chest, and had killed his friend.

Squirrel almost stumbled out of the store, worried, he wandered a long time, the smoking fumes that came from the tents, the kitchens, the disgusting smell of burning meat and blood would always remind him that he was alone.

The vomiting odors gathered and made him dizzy, and to make matters worse the adult people did not seem to notice it, a good and bad advantage, they crashed him, and he even fell when a tall and sturdy fey accidentally bumped him, everyone was alert and desperate for finishing things.

He continued walking for what seemed like hours, it should already be noon, now he was with his head down, he was tired, cold and hungry, although he had ended up sleeping in the tent, the cold and the crying did not let him rest well And now the simple setting was making him sick. Now he just wanted Lancelot.

Although he had not been asleep in a hot tent, nor had he eaten good food, Lancelot knew how to keep him warm, and the meals he knew how to cook for him were richer than the almost vomiting pottage he had given him in the camp.

Lancelot's smile was a phenomenon, he hadn't seen him smile before, and before he went to sleep Lancelot would always smile at him, like a promise to stay alive the next morning, although the smell of death and the heat followed him like flies, Squirrel knew Ignore It. While there was his favorite group of people, no one could put up with it the way Lancelot did.

So I just wanted that.

I wanted to see him again.

But he didn't know where to find it. He did not know if he was alive, he did not know if he was dying, he did not know what had happened to him, and the anguish stirred in his guts, perhaps he had already died and was next to the pyre of the dead in the center of the beach, with the others Burned.

"Lancelot ..."

He had not realized that he had started to mutter the name of his friend, he kept walking towards nowhere itself, he did not notice a tent almost far away, but obviously he did not see it because the tears.

He fell to his knees, crying, his throat shattered and began to cry harder.

"Lancelot ... Lancelot ..."

A group of people noticed and muttered under his breath, but Squirrel didn't care, he just needs to see Lancelot alive again. He couldn't lose him too.

"LANCELOT !!"

He shouted his name, maybe no one would hear him or Lancelot would not be alive to hear him, his throat already worn, the stones under his worn knees chilled his body, the tears fell and fell, he could not believe or think that Lancelot could be dead.

"Percival !!"

That voice ... was ...

He raised his eyes seeing how Lancelot ran to the direction where he was, repeating his name, he hated that name, he hated being called that, that's why he didn't tell anyone. But he didn't care now, he started cried with happiness.

He opened his mouth to say something to him, to repeat his name again but he couldn't. Lancelot was already hugging him tightly on his knees.

He felt the warmth of Lancelot's arms around him, holding him tight to his warm and bruised chest, his skin still smelled dirty and blood mixed with dirt, but Squirrel cared little. Stroking his dirty hair, and his back. Babbling words in another language...just like...

Like a mother.

The moment stopped when he felt two things.

He heard the edge of a sword clashing being drew and the feeling of blood in his hand.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Arthur drew his sword.

Squirrel was hugging the Weeping Monk. On the ground, crying. The monk was hugging him back, cuddling him, but that, however, did not mean that he would stop being a threat, he could not let anything happen to the boy, he owed it to Nimue.

He had been walking around when he heard some screams and he ran to see what was happening.

He found them both in the duel, the boy and the murderer, he drew his sword, he knew that the monk was wounded, he was no longer in his heat from what he could smell, it would not cost him anything to approach the little one and break his neck to those present.

He didn't expect the man on the ground to just look at him with those cold blue eyes. He froze a bit, without the black hood, with the disheveled hair and the white skin more palid than the first time he fought him.

The Monk just looked at him and, bending his head, nodded, he returned to focus on the child, slowly pressing him into his body.Saying something, things that only the children would hear.

He swallowed hard, he felt like in a bubble, trapped, the voices of the other people shouting justice, the whispers and spit in the direction of the monk.

By his good luck Gawain appeared running towards him. He felt like a child again, he did not know what to do, or what to say, this beginning, he was delighted when the knight appeared.

Looking anxiously at Gawain, he lowered his weapon and caught his breath.

Gawain saw his weapon and raised a hand, trying to reassure him, then he looked away from the monk on the ground, who with all his might were still hugging the little boy.

Before going to get them he approached Arthur.

"I have to get him out of here, where was the central tent?"

Arthur looked at him for a while and pointed his sword at a nearby tent.

"There is where Kaze rests, take him there."

Gawain nodded and knelt on the ground trying to get Squirrel to leave Lancelot, the omega buried his head in the boy's scalp, and Percival clutched the man's shirt tightly, his knuckles white from exerting so much force.

The sobs grew farther and farther, but still Percival did not dare to let go or move away from the omega. Lancelot looked up, his eyes blue, and his cheeks now stained by the red ash that were the monk's tears, the green and the celestial collided, Lancelot frowning. The Ahsman nodded and Gawain nodded as well. Gawain sniffed the omega's anguish and concern, he was worried about the child, squeezed Lancelot's shoulder tightly and tried to calm himself, getting out of the crowd would be a challenge.

He lifted him by one arm and Lancelot lifted the boy and placed him on his chest. He hid his head on the boy's scalp and Gawain.

"It's going to be okay..."

Gawain heard Lancelot says to Squirrel who didn't answer but got more close to Lancelot's chest.Taking his arm tightly, led them out, the people began to chase them, although the knight tried not to they will get close to either of them, he gently pushed anyone who wanted to hit the monk, and he pushed away a few who wanted to spit at Lancelot.

But suddely he saw a a bloody stain in the man chest, he stopped a second and touched the man chest.

"For the Gods you are bleeding!!" Lancelot just looked at him and didn't say anything.

Gawain tried to not think about that, maybe Lancelot would say that it's okay, but it wasn't , he needed a healer so he keeped walking- running,luckly they were in the middle of the road, close to Kaze's tent.

It wasn't long before the stones started to fall.

It weren't for him, but Lancelot.

One in particular fell hard on the Ashman's knee causing the wounded and still weak man to stagger and almost fall, still with the child in his arms.

Gawain stopped as soon as he saw the young omega kneel in pain. In fury he turned and covered the Ashman, and screamed, using his Alpha voice for the first time after what had been days, hoping the Feys would shut up.

"Who was it ??!"

The Feys were indeed silent, some murmuring, some looking away, hoping that the knight did not see or notice them, but Gawain continued to see each of them.

Baiting his teeth and enraged Gawain spoke again after what felt an eternity in silence uncomfortable.

"If someone touches or harms this Fey again, he will have to answer to me !!"

He did not waste another minute with anyone, he quickly picked up the Ashman and took him by the arm back, he looked at him and the child and with a pleading and stained look Lancelot only gave him a deep look, with pride on the ground, oblivious to the pain that the fey expressed, the knight's heart broke into pieces when he saw him like that but he continued, and at a rapid pace took him to Kaze's tent.

"Okay ... okay ..."

He repeated in a low voice, hoping his Ashman would hear him.

He kissed his forehead before arriving, hoping it would calm him down a bit. He gently stroked his arm and felt the golden curls brush against his cheek.

Their eyes met back, looking at each other, the blending of pain and angusty on the blue ones, compared with the verity and joy of green eyes.

Gawain looked away and opened the flap of the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for wait!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this brief chapter about them.  
> Thank you again and I apologize for the mistakes!

The woman was already putting her armor aside, calmly beginning to take off her clothes when she was interrupted by a child yelling insults, a knight yelling, and a bleeding monk.

She got up quickly from the cot and looked at the three, the disastrous Gawain tried to close the flaps of the tent quickly releasing the monk who held Percival in common force who was shaking the man's shirt with force, screaming and speaking rapidly.

"What the bloody hell Gawain ??!"

She hissed angrily and approached where they were. The knight looked at her, and, to Kaze, he put on that hideous, mischievous smile that he had. He was sweating and panting, and he spoke brokenly.

"Kaze! Good to see you again, hey, could you help an old friend? "

Kaze snorted and with a great huff pointed a threatening finger at Gawain.

"I hope it's not a big fuss , otherwise..."

Gawain smiled back at her and wiping the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve, looked at her and smiled again.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, you'll be able to do this"

Snorting Kaze gave her a murderous look and left the tent, seeing all the angry people, milling around their place, many were shouting things like murderer or demon, clearly everything was directed at the monk, she would not bother with them for this, but she herself had been clear, if someone wanted to say something against the monk they would say it at the trial.

"What are they doing?!? You are not animals or are you?? Calm down, please, and go back to your tents !! "

Defending that murderer gave her gags, but hey, she was already resigned.

“My son's murderer is in there, Kaze, I am not going to go without his head !!

A big, half-old Moonwing screamed prompting the others to scream as well. Kaze rolled her eyes, this would take a long time.

_"With that not much, eh? Damn you Gawain "_

In the tent Gawain let the Ashman settle in a corner, curled up on the ground, sniffing and checking the boy, but Squirrel was just looking at him and checking that Lancelot was okay.

He wanted to zoom in and see if the omega was okay, but first he'd let the little one walk away.

It was kind of cute, but it was short-lived when blood began to flow, and Squirrel gave a boar-like screech and began to scold the monk.

"What a mess you are when I'm not watching you, look, all this bloody mess!!

Lancelot just nodded and stroked the boy's hair.

Percival kept complaining about the monk's condition, and Lancelot just stared at him silently, every now and then smiling, letting the boy see the wound.

Gawain approached and taking Lancelot's thin hand who looked back at him, it was long and pale, his blue eyes looked at him and he felt comfortable again, like a moment ago, when they were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by Squirrel.

Perhaps he should now collect what he didn't have before.

He approached Lancelot's face resting a hand on his cheek and coming closer he saw what seemed to be the monk's smile.

"Gawain ..."

He did not let him continue because he was already kissing him, the rough and at the same time soft lips pleased him so much that he went looking for more, enchanted by the taste of Lancelot, the saliva mixing, their teeth colliding and their eyes closed, they kissed for a long time enjoying the moment.

Until Squirrel's look and yell of surprise forced them apart. They looked at him at the same time, the big eyes stared at both of them in wonder.

"Whaaaaat?!!"

Lancelot lowered his head smiling, embarrassed and looked at the ground. Gawain was beginning to like the monk's smile, shy, chaste and discreet.

Now Percival just looked at Lancelot and came a little closer, almost shouting he began to tell him:

"You are dating Gawain ?? !! When did that happen ??! Was it in your heat?? "

Then Percival threw himself on Lancelot's body and pushed Gawain away with his little hand, snuggled into Lancelot's chest and glanced at Gawain.

"Don't leave me for the brute Gawain ..."

Gawain looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds until he understood and let out a long laugh, as he hadn't done for days. Kneeling, he still covered his forehead with one hand and continued laughing.

He laughed for a long time, without seeing that Lancelot laughed aswell, a hoarse and small laugh that passed wildly before the boy's ears, but not for his, the omega caressed Percival.

Stopping laughing loudly and wiping away the tears that gouged at the sides of his eyes, he approached and pointed a finger at the child.

"Look, you restless boy, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that my Ashman wouldn't leave you for anything."

Lancelot tensed upon hearing Gawain say "my Ashman" but let it pass, instead groaning in pain when Percival inadvertently brushed against his wound. Dissolving the moment so ... familiar?

"God…"

Squirrel stepped away and immediately went to the other side of the room to fetch water.

Gawain instead approached the Ashman and taking him by the arms and thighs led him to Kaze's bed. She was going to kill him for this, but hey, he'd know how to get away.

He settled Lancelot on the bed, although with many protests from the Ashman, but he did not obey him, Percival came running with cloths and water to clean Lancelot's wound, which groaned back by touching his wound on instinct.

Percival began to untie the laces of his shirt and taking a cloth soaked in water, he rested it on Lancelot's hot and bleeding skin, and began to clean the edges of the wound, in a hurry. Gawain was surprised at how the boy seemed to know what he was doing. Untying and carefully removing the Ashman's shirt, surely in that time they were together on the highway Percival learned what to do with a wounded man.

Lancelot made a face of pain when the little SkyFolk, with force, placed the cloth on one of the edges, then Gawain decided to take matters into his own hands, took Percival's little hand and the boy looked at him.

"Leave me, Percival, you must be careful with the wounds"

The boy nodded and began to look at Lancelot's body, in case he had another wound, then almost screaming, he pointed his finger at Lancelot's left pectoral.

"Gawain, Sir, look, there is a wound!"

Gawain came down and saw that near the nipple, Lancelot still had one of the bites that he had made last night. He reached out with one hand and brushed two fingers over the sensitive area, where the bite was.

He snorted a bit and watched as Lancelot blushed.

Percival stared at them both without understanding, first going from Gawain to Lancelot and so on until Gawain sent him for more water.

"I apologize for that"

He came whispering close to Lancelot's face, heard the water emptying behind, Percival's eager footsteps. He smiled a little and stroked the omega's face.

Lancelot just blushed and leaned on Gawain's hand, however he felt a bit uncomfortable, outside they were fighting over him, and here he was, on a strange cot, being pampered by Gawain and Percival. He felt so useless and so uncomfortable, he didn't like feeling useless, the sensation itched his skin, it had been for a week now, he should start doing things now.

He stared at Gawain. Anguish coiled between his bruised ribs, he did not deserve to have been with someone like Gawain the night before, nor did he deserve the gentleman's care and attention, or the growing affection that Percival had for him. He knew that he could never keep that, it was like water between his fingers, it would slide and escape him like a sigh, he would not be able to contain it, nor would he know how to deserve it.

As he saw those green eyes began to realize it, his head then became completely naked. The pain was completely gone, the heat was completely cleared from his mind, and now he felt back like the Weeping Monk, not Lancelot, he didn't feel like the man who had been with Percival for a few days, but the fearsome assassin paladin by Feys.

He had been weak before, crying, he didn't want to cry again, he felt fragile when he did. He wanted to avert his gaze, he didn't want to keep seeing those eyes so green and pure, he didn't deserve it, he wasn't the one to get that love and affection.

Instead he only began to slowly close his eyes, and pulled away from the knight's callused hand. He just hoped Gawan didn't notice.

On the other hand, something settled in Gawain's chest, a growing anguish, he saw how the monk's eyes wavered, the affection he saw this morning was fading rapidly, he did not want to lose that, but he could not force Lancelot to love him, he sighed and pulled his hand away from Lancelot's cheek. This had to be cleared up first.

"What happen?"

Lancelot raised his eyes, he did not want to see the knight, his eyes reminded him of the exact moment when he drove the sharp sword into the guts of man. But hey, the victims of his life were out right now, waiting for justice.

"Nothing"

Lied.

"Don't lie, your eyes can tell me many things, you are lying to me"

Lancelot just stared into his eyes and then tilted his head.

"Not here, not now ... Please"

Gawain wrinkled his face at that.

"No, I need you to tell me ..."

Lancelot was not going to cry, not before the green and calm eyes of the man, he felt a bit overwhelmed, but that was not an excuse to reject Gawain's good deed, although on second thought, he did not know him, of course removing everyone the years they tried to kill each other.

But only two days with Gawain and he had shown him more kindness than in years,more than his Father and all the brothers ever did.

He had never been able to show his feelings to them, but to Gawain he had.

"What if I am not worthy of you? And if I do not deserve this, I am a demon, an abomination, I do not deserve you ..."

His insecurities were now afloat, like when he was little and Father solved his doubts, or rather, poisoned his mind.

Gawain got closer and frowned, he felt the strong aroma of anguish that the omega was beginning to have. He tried to calm him by holding his face again. He began to hate the fact that Lancelot felt insufficient, the red paladins destroyed him so much, that the simple act of laceration was normal for him, also not being loved,and needed, he wanted to give him that, that and more.

He wanted to eradicate the pain from the omega's mind, he was still young, he still could.

Lancelot this time did not retreat but with one hand took Gawain's wrist and squeezed it.

"Don't you ever say that again, do you ever hear me? You are not a demon or an abomination, what they told are lies you are someone who deserves everything, Lancelot, even the tiniest corner of the world, I will not despise you, never, you are worthy of yourself, so put away that fear, you already are, so let me be for you. If you just allow me ... "

The sweet words, the soft eyes of Gawain, the affection in his touch, Lancelot was very lucky, he approached and hugged the man, it was warm, he hoped that Gawain would always stay like that, warm and safe, because that was him, he was a wonderful man, who made him forget the pain he suffered, the destruction he caused, if only for minutes. It felt good, comfortable, nice.

"Gawain ... thank you"

"Do not thank me"

The smell of his hair, it smelled musty, was soft and light. He felt good, he put his fears away, for the first time in a long time, he was comfortable with himself, and he began to feel like Lancelot again.The hug lasted a while until he heard Percival.

"I also want a hug !!"

The boy ran and threw himself into their arms, now snuggling and melting between the two of them, settled down on the bed and pressed his body against both of them and smiled. Lancelot was surprised at how affectionate the boy was but obviously he was not going to complain, he approached and hugged him with all the strength in the world. Gawain closed his eyes and brought Percival closer, smiled slightly, for that little familiar moment.

"I tell them they were here and… But what ...??!"

Kaze interrupted the moment, but rarely Lancelot was not even looking at her he was more focused on Percival. Then Gawain smelled a somewhat strong smell, of dirt and wet ground, he turned around and saw more than one.

Arthur, Pym, Red Spear, Cora, and the other fey representatives, all of them gaping at them.

Lancelot got up and Gawain and Percival also, now all three were standing and Percival took Lancelot's hand tightly.

Pym gave a little cry and ran to Lancelot.

"You're ok!!"

She hugged Lancelot tightly around the neck and laughed heartily. Lancelot's face was one of surprise, obviously, that was not expected, although he did not reject it and hugged Pym tightly and lifted her, the little SkyFolk was floating and fluttering her feet.

"Pym."

The human woman spoke, cutting, and Pym separated from Lancelot, lowered her head half ashamed, although still smiling, she placed a lock under her ear, approached Lancelot's face and gave him a shy little kiss on the cheek before turning and hugging Gawain.

"Gawain !!"

And without warning she filled him with kisses all over his face. Gawain left her and even hugged her, he loved her just the way she was.

Arthur cleared his throat a little and let the SkyFolks apart. Pym just stood by Gawain's side and smiled.

The human woman sighed and spoke.

"We need to talk".

Gawain immediately tensed, and thanks to that so did Lancelot, although the alpha was placed in front of him, the boy also seemed to want to protect Lancelot so he imitated him and stood by his side taking his hand.

Gawain looked at Lancelot and Percival, both in the eye, Lancelot nodded and looked at the boy.

"Go ahead"


End file.
